Penélope Clearwater: Uma história - Parte 3
by Jessie LK
Summary: É o último ano de Benjamin Clearwater em Hogwarts e ele precisa voltar à escola, sem imaginar que tipo de situações embaraçosas o aguardam. Enquanto isso, Penélope luta contra o tempo para tentar anular um Voto Perpétuo que pode pôr fim à vida de seu grande amor.
1. Férias indesejadas

Uma estranha sensação de melancolia tomou conta de Gustavo Branstone quando ele se materializou no povoado de Ballycastle, na costa norte da Irlanda do Norte, onde sua mãe morava, e onde ele novamente passaria as férias de verão. Não, ele não era um dos estudantes de Hogwarts ao final de mais um ano letivo. Pelo contrário, já havia passado dessa fase há algum tempo; estava com vinte e três anos de idade agora e já nem morava mais com ela. Mas, mesmo assim, a história, como em todos os anos, se repetia.

O motivo que levava um jovem adulto a ainda passar as férias de verão na casa da mãe era justamente uma terrível tragédia da qual ele, por mais que tentasse, jamais poderia se esquecer: quando tinha apenas quatorze anos, Gustavo foi mordido por um lobisomem. Contaminado pela maldição, viu-se obrigado a passar o resto da vida se transformando num terrível monstro uma vez por mês, pois, para isso, não existe cura.

Mesmo que ele já tivesse tentado superar este problema e decidido dar um novo rumo à sua vida – há dois anos, tinha se mudado para Londres e conseguido um emprego como fotógrafo no _Profeta Diário_ ; até uma namorada ele arranjou –, sua sensação era a de derrota ao caminhar em direção à casa da sra. Branstone, observando a estranha névoa que pairava no ar comprimir as vidraças das casas na distante vizinhança. De fato, tudo o que ele menos queria naquele momento era estar de férias; o volume de trabalho no jornal aumentara consideravelmente nas últimas semanas por conta dos recentes e alarmantes acontecimentos. E não era por menos: o Ministério da Magia tinha resolvido, enfim, admitir que o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos havia retornado, e agora toda a comunidade bruxa se juntara para exigir a renúncia do ministro. Mesmo assim, Gustavo não podia simplesmente permanecer em Londres e se hospedar no Caldeirão Furado, como costumava fazer; com a aproximação da lua cheia, corria seriamente o risco de ser descoberto. A única solução que lhe restou foi tirar umas férias forçadas na casa da mãe, e talvez fosse exatamente esse o motivo que o fazia se sentir mais infeliz do que de costume. Até o tempo estava esquisito; toda essa névoa gelada em pleno verão... não era certo, não era normal...

Parou de andar; a névoa gelada que comprimia as vidraças e que persistia desde a última tempestade de raios flutuava sobre a estrada de terra diante de uma casinha de pedras bem cuidada, onde ele sinceramente gostaria de não estar. Apesar disso, respirou fundo e passou pela entrada; não podia privar a sua mãe, nem mais um instante, da oportunidade de lamentar como ele estava magro.

Aproximou-se da porta e abriu-a. A sra. Branstone, que parecia aflita ao amarrar um pergaminho à perna de uma velha coruja, pôs a mão sobre o peito e suspirou aliviada.

\- Filho! Há quanto tempo você não aparece; me deixou preocupada! Eu já estava até mandando uma coruja ir atrás de você – ela caminhou em direção ao rapaz. – Entre, você parece cansado; vou preparar um chá. Fazem você trabalhar demais naquele jornal, já disse isso mil vezes.

O rapaz entrou na casa e percorreu a sala com o olhar. Tudo estava exatamente como se lembrava: uma sala pequena, abafada e excessivamente atulhada. Apesar disso, ninguém podia dizer que era desconfortável; havia um sofá grande e velho e descanso para os pés, almofadas fofas, um relógio de carrilhão, candeeiros a óleo em cima da escrivaninha, e uma vasta coleção de enfeites de porcelana refulgia pelas prateleiras acima da lareira.

\- Não falei que ele vinha? – disse a voz de uma garota vinda da cozinha; Gustavo esticou o pescoço e deu de cara com Léa, a sua única irmã, que já havia chegado à casa há alguns dias.

\- Tentei falar com você no Caldeirão Furado – a sra. Branstone bateu com a varinha numa velha chaleira amassada, que aterrissou no fogão com um baque sonoro e começou imediatamente a borbulhar. – Mas me disseram que você não está mais hospedado lá, e eu fiquei sem saber o que havia acontecido...

\- Bom, é que já faz um tempo que eu não me hospedo no Caldeirão Furado. – explicou Gustavo. – Desde o ano passado, quando precisei viajar para Hogsmeade a serviço do _Profeta Diário_.

\- Ah, menos mal – a sra. Branstone deu outra batida na chaleira, que se ergueu no ar, voou até a mesa e se inclinou; ela encaixou três canecas sob a chaleira bem a tempo de aparar o chá fumegante em cada uma delas. – Eu estava preocupada por conta dos dementadores à solta provocando essa névoa, mas pelo menos em Hogsmeade você fica mais protegido...

O rapaz coçou a nuca, imaginando se devia ou não explicar à mãe que ele, como um lobisomem, era quem oferecia perigo.

\- E também assim você esquece um pouco a história com aquela moça... – prosseguiu a sra. Branstone. – Como é o nome dela mesmo?

\- Penélope – Gustavo respondeu estarrecido; era um absurdo que a sua mãe tivesse esquecido essa informação. – Penélope Clearwater!

\- Sim, os Clearwater. Fiquei sabendo que o pai dela foi demitido do cargo de bruxo-presidente do Gringotes. Daí você já percebe com quem estava se metendo...

\- Ele agora é professor em Hogwarts – informou Gustavo, os olhos lacrimejantes após engolir um grande gole do chá escaldante. – Foi aceito no cargo de professor de História da Magia.

\- As aulas dele são demais – disse Léa animada; a garota agora estava indo para o terceiro ano do colégio dos bruxos. – Outro dia ele ateou fogo ao próprio corpo para mostrar como funciona o Feitiço para Congelar Chamas que as bruxas usavam na Idade Média quando eram condenadas à fogueira! E vocês _precisam_ assistir às aulas dele sobre os bruxos do México antigo...

\- É, mas agora que Dumbledore foi reconduzido ao cargo de diretor, em breve irá devolver o emprego do Prof. Binns.

Gustavo sentiu o chá quente entalar em sua garganta; a ideia de ter o sr. Clearwater novamente por perto impedindo-o de se encontrar com a sua filha de alguma forma não o agradava.

\- Tomara que ele e o Prof. Binns ensinem a disciplina – comentou Léa. – Se bem que eu gostaria que o diretor tivesse conseguido se livrar do fantasma do Binns para sempre...

\- Com licença – Gustavo se levantou de repente com uma zoeira estranha nos ouvidos. – Preciso ir para o meu quarto.

\- Não... – ouviu-se a voz fraca de Léa.

Foi só ele abrir a porta do quarto para entender o motivo do lamento. A garota já havia se instalado; suas roupas já haviam sido guardadas no armário, sua mala estava encostada ao lado da cama, seus livros de magia estavam empilhados caprichosamente sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do tinteiro e da coleção de penas, na qual ela havia apoiado o porta-retratos com a foto da sua banda bruxa favorita, o _Fictícia_ , tocando em Hogwarts durante o Baile de Inverno.

\- Filha, você pode dormir comigo – interveio a sra. Branstone. – Deixe o quarto para o seu irmão porque ele é mais velho.

\- Eu cheguei primeiro – choramingou a garota. – Não é justo; todas as minhas amigas têm um quarto!

\- Tudo bem – Gustavo disse; era simplesmente ridículo ter que disputar o quarto com uma garota de treze anos. – Eu durmo no sofá.

Ele se dirigiu à sala e se sentou no sofá velho e puído. A sra. Branstone, que observara a cena, aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado do filho.

\- Eu estive mesmo pensando nesse assunto – disse ela. – Você certamente tem acompanhado as últimas notícias do _Profeta Diário_...

\- Sim, por acaso é lá que eu trabalho.

\- Pois bem; essa semana veio a notícia que Fudge foi demitido, e nomearam Rufo Scrimgeour para o cargo de ministro da Magia. Nestes tempos perigosos, a comunidade bruxa precisa da liderança de alguém decidido e enérgico como ele.

\- Eu sei; fui em quem tirei aquela foto dele acenando para o teto.

\- Agora, recebemos um folheto do novo ministro da Magia por correio-coruja sobre as medidas de segurança que devemos tomar para nos proteger dos Comensais da Morte. A comunidade bruxa está em guerra declarada; acho que está na hora de você voltar. Você bem que podia construir um quarto integrado à casa; assim cada um ficaria com o seu próprio quarto e...

\- Não! – Gustavo exclamou inesperadamente.

Todos na sala ficaram muito quietos. Gustavo permanecia irredutível; ele normalmente teria concordado com a mãe só para não a contrariar, mas não podia aceitar a ideia de morar com ela permanentemente.

\- Eu só quero o melhor para você – retorquiu a sra. Branstone, os olhos altivos fixos no rapaz. – Você não pode se hospedar em Hogsmeade às custas do _Profeta Diário_ para sempre!

\- Eu não estou hospedado às custas do _Profeta Diário_ – defendeu-se Gustavo, que percebeu que se levantara. – Na verdade, eu não estou morando em Hogmeade. Estou morando com a Penny, em Godric's Hollow.

A sra. Branstone arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos, parecendo horrorizada.

\- Como isso foi acontecer? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca. – Não me diga que você... Você se aproveitou da ausência do pai dela para...

\- Foi o pai dela quem pediu para eu ir morar lá – Gustavo explicou impaciente. – Ele precisou ir para Hogwarts e não queria que a filha ficasse sozinha.

\- Obviamente eu sei por que foi! – protestou a sra. Branstone, fazendo um pequeno esforço para se fazer entender – Com toda essa incerteza por causa da volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, as pessoas acham que podem estar mortas amanhã, então tomam decisões precipitadas que normalmente demorariam a tomar. Foi o mesmo que aconteceu da última vez que ele estava poderoso, gente fugindo para casar a torto e a direito; exatamente como aconteceu comigo. Mas essa moça, a Penélope, você acha que ela vai saber cuidar de você durante as noites de lua cheia?

\- Talvez eu não precise de alguém para cuidar de mim – o rapaz explicou, impaciente. – Nós fazemos companhia um ao outro, é isso o que acontece.

\- E o pai dela simplesmente permitiu ter um lobisomem morando com a filha?

\- Ele ainda não sabe sobre as minhas transformações – confessou Gustavo. – É só por isso que eu tive que vir para cá. Senão eu teria ficado por lá mesmo; lá também tem um porão.

A sra. Branstone lançou ao filho um olhar ostensivo e soberbo.

\- Eu não falo mais nada – decretou. – Se você acha mesmo que pode se envolver com esse tipo de gente, por mim você pode ficar com essa Penélope, eu não quero nem saber.

\- O problema da senhora não é e nunca foi com os Clearwater – disse Gustavo com firmeza. – O problema é comigo. É porque sou um lobisomem. Se fosse a Léa que quisesse ficar com o Ben, por exemplo, aposto que a senhora daria o maior apoio.

A garota revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

\- Ele tem namorada – ela sacudiu a cabeça com desdém.

\- Ótimo; e quando vai ser o casamento, então? – interpelou a sra. Branstone, sem dar atenção à filha. – Porque vai haver um casamento, não? Se você ainda acha que o pai dela vai mesmo permitir que você continue morando por lá com a filha dele depois que souber das suas condições...

\- Não sei – Gustavo se levantou. Simplesmente não estava com cabeça para responder.

A sra. Branstone o seguiu.

\- Aliás, você sabe que não pode viver às custas do pai dela para sempre, não é? Se está mesmo disposto a constituir uma família, é melhor começar a procurar uma casa para morar.

\- Eu sei – respondeu Gustavo tentando não demonstrar a sua impaciência.

\- Eu não teria permitido uma coisa dessas na minha casa – prosseguiu a sra. Branstone. – Duvido que se o pai dela fosse uma pessoa decente teria permitido que isso acontecesse.

\- _Eu sei!_ – Gustavo exclamou, antes de se trancar no banheiro.

\- Não foi essa a educação que eu lhe dei! – gritou a sra. Branstone pelo lado de fora.

Gustavo deu um soco silencioso na parede e se sentou no chão, as mãos trêmulas de tanta de raiva. Estava decidido que aquela seria a última vez que isso acontecia.


	2. A volta do Fictícia

As férias de Gustavo teriam sido muito menos desagradáveis se não fossem os casos de desaparecimentos, acidentes estranhos e até mortes que agora eram noticiadas quase diariamente no _Profeta_. Por vezes, a sra. Branstone usava essas notícias para tentar convencer o filho a permanecer com ela em Ballycastle, sem ao menos desconfiar que, para ele, isso poderia significar até a morte; há alguns meses, o sr. Clearwater o fizera jurar, por meio de um Voto Perpétuo, que protegeria Penny enquanto ele não pudesse lhe fazer companhia.

Gustavo obviamente não tocou nesse assunto com a mãe, e só permaneceu na casa dela nas semanas seguintes porque não tinha mais onde ficar – já haviam começado a desconfiar dele no Caldeirão Furado, e a casa de Penny, com o pai e o irmão dela durante as férias, não era uma opção.

Mas, ao final da segunda semana de agosto, após o período da lua cheia, ele decidiu que não podia mais permanecer na casa da mãe; com a notícia do desaparecimento do sr. Olivaras e do sr. Florean Fortescue, ambos no Beco Diagonal, ficou claro para ele que devia voltar ao trabalho o mais rápido possível para ficar mais perto de Penny, que afinal podia estar correndo perigo. No sábado pela manhã, apesar da sra. Branstone parecer muito tensa à hora do café, ele se despediu da mãe e partiu para Londres rumo ao Beco Diagonal.

Quando finalmente chegou ao Cadeirão Furado, notou que, pela primeira vez em sua lembrança, o bar estava completamente vazio. Do pessoal antigo só restava Tom, o estalajadeiro enrugado e sem dentes. Ergueu a cabeça quando o rapaz entrou e, antes que pudesse falar, Gustavo disse:

\- Olá Tom. Será que eu poderia ficar por aqui umas duas semanas? Prometo que não vou me prolongar.

O bruxo enxugou as mãos, olhando-o assustado.

\- Não temos vagas – ele respondeu apressado.

Gustavo deu uma olhada para o corredor onde ficavam os quartos. Todas as portas estavam abertas, o que indicava que não havia nenhum hóspede – mas não adiantava muito argumentar quando se era um lobisomem à procura de um abrigo.

Ele recolocou a mochila nas costas e foi direto ao escritório do _Profeta Diário_ para falar com Barnabás Cuffe, seu chefe e editor do jornal. Fazia um dia nublado e escuro. Gustavo percebeu que o Beco Diagonal mudara; os arranjos coloridos e brilhantes nas vitrines estavam ocultos por grandes cartazes do Ministério da Magia, como uma versão ampliada dos panfletos sobre segurança que tinham sido distribuídos pelo Ministério durante o verão, e outros continham fotos animadas em preto e branco dos Comensais da Morte que se sabiam estar foragidos. Algumas vitrines estavam fechadas com tábuas, inclusive a da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Gustavo chegou ao pé escadaria de mármore da redação do _Profeta Diário_ e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Penny, a sua namorada, saindo do escritório em pleno fim de semana.

\- Penny, está tudo bem? – indagou ele. – Você está trabalhando aos sábados também?

\- Às vezes até aos domingos – ela respondeu cansada. – Estão me pagando as horas-extras, mas por hoje já estou de saída.

Gustavo decidiu então deixar a conversa com Cuffe para depois. Ele e Penny deram as mãos e foram andando pelo Beco Diagonal, passando em frente a várias barracas de aspecto miserável que haviam surgido ao longo da rua.

\- Que bom que você veio – disse Penny. – Chegou na hora certa; eu estava indo para a loja de logros que foi inaugurada há algumas semanas. O Ben foi convidado para tocar lá com os amigos dele e eu não queria ir sozinha porque, bom, você sabe, a loja é dos gêmeos Weasley e parece que eles não gostam muito de mim...

\- Mas por que alguém não gostaria de você? – estranhou Gustavo.

\- Para falar a verdade, acho que nenhum dos irmãos do Percy jamais gostou de mim. Até tentei fazer amizade com a Gina, mas não rolou. Mas os gêmeos... eles grudaram Chicletes de Baba-bola no meu cabelo na época em que eu e o Percy namorávamos, só porque eu tinha dado uma advertência neles, merecida, se quer saber...

Ela levou um pequeno susto com um bruxo miúdo e mal-encarado que apareceu inesperadamente diante deles, sacudindo umas braçadas de correntes com símbolos prateados sob um toldo de listras manchado instalado à porta da Floreios e Borrões.

\- Uma para o jovem casal? – ele ofereceu.

Gustavo e Penny aproximaram-se do letreiro de papelão, que dizia: _Amuletos: Contra Lobisomens, Dementadores e Inferi_. Eles reviraram os olhos e seguiram adiante.

\- E tem gente que ainda gasta dinheiro com essas porcarias – irritou-se Penny. – A propósito – ela lembrou –, eu tenho uma coisa para você – e pegou uma bolsa cheia de ouro e entregou a Gustavo. – Não estamos mais repassando os créditos ao Gringotes; está levando cinco horas para o público acessar os depósitos em ouro, tão rigorosas estão as medidas de segurança. Então tomei a liberdade de guardar isto; confie em mim, é mais fácil assim.

\- Obrigado, Penny – disse Gustavo, embolsando o ouro. – Eu também tenho uma coisa para você.

O rapaz parou de andar; Penny deteve-se diante dele, curiosa. Então ele tirou de dentro do bolso das vestes uma pequena caixinha de veludo e a entregou à namorada.

\- O que é isso, Gustavo – ela disse com um sorriso. – O meu aniversário é só daqui a uma semana!

\- Sei disso – o rapaz respondeu com um olhar carinhoso –, mas eu te devia um anel...

Penny olhou para a caixinha, paralisada. Por algum motivo, não teve coragem de abri-la; seu sorriso se desfez numa expressão de incredulidade, o que deixou Gustavo temeroso de ter feito alguma besteira.

\- Penny, por favor, o que há de errado desta vez? – ele indagou preocupado.

\- Nada – disse a garota. – É que você não devia ter se preocupado com isso; deve ter custado uma fortuna...

\- Que susto; pensei que você tivesse mudado de ideia! – o rapaz soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões.

\- Deixa de ser bobo – retorquiu Penny, voltando a sorrir. Eles seguiram caminhando. – Eu nunca mudaria de ideia em relação a isso, sei que fomos feitos um para o outro. Mas é que eu estive pensando, não sei se você vai entender... Você se lembra do Voto Perpétuo que o meu pai fez a gente fazer?

\- E como eu poderia esquecer? Foi por isso que eu fui morar na sua casa. Não que eu esteja reclamando...

\- Exatamente; o voto só obriga você a me fazer companhia enquanto o meu pai não estiver lá, _naquela casa_. E mesmo que um dia ele te coloque para fora de casa, você ainda pode morrer, porque uma cláusula do juramento não anula a outra... Eu estive pensando: e se nós dois saíssemos daquela casa? O juramento não teria mais validade e nós poderíamos viver as nossas vidas sem nos preocupar com nada disso...

Gustavo olhou para a namorada; como duas partes de um zíper, os seus pensamentos se juntaram.

\- Eu estive pensando a mesma coisa – admitiu ele. – Sabe, não dá mais para passar as férias de verão na casa da minha mãe. Está na hora de termos a nossa própria casa.

\- Mas aí eu comecei a fazer as contas – prosseguiu Penny – e cheguei à conclusão de que nem se nós dois trabalhássemos em dois empregos pelo resto da vida, seríamos capazes de comprar uma casa, de tão exorbitantes que estão os preços...

\- Não vamos pensar assim – disse Gustavo, imaginando que até nos pensamentos negativos eles eram iguais. – A gente dá um jeito de economizar.

\- Certo. De agora em diante então, só vamos gastar o nosso dinheiro naquilo que for estritamente necessário. A propósito, você não precisa comprar outro presente no meu aniversário.

\- Mas Penny, isto é um anel de noivado, não um presente de aniversário. São duas coisas diferentes!

\- Por favor, Gustavo, eu vou ficar brava com você se você fizer isso.

Eles dobraram a esquina e pararam novamente, embasbacados com as vitrines da loja de logros que chamavam a atenção como uma queima de fogos. A vitrine da esquerda ofuscava a vista tal a variedade de artigos que giravam, espocavam, piscavam, quicavam e gritavam. A vitrine da direita estava tomada por um gigantesco cartaz roxo enfeitado com letras amarelas pulsantes, que em vez dos avisos do Ministério como nas fachadas sem graça das lojas vizinhas, alertava a população sobre o " _Aperto-você-sabe-onde, a prisão de ventre que acometeu a nação_ ".

Entraram. A loja estava apinhada de fregueses, de modo que era difícil chegar às prateleiras. Gustavo e Penny ficaram examinando tudo, olhando as caixas empilhadas até o teto: havia kits Mata-aula, varinhas de brinquedo, telescópios esmurradores e forcas recicláveis, dentre outras coisas totalmente inúteis na opinião de Penny.

\- Sério que alguém compra um pântano portátil? Daqui eu já sei que não vou comprar nada!

\- Nem eu – disse uma voz feminina atrás deles. – Só vim para ver o _Fictícia_. Não vejo a hora de conhecê-los; as músicas deles são incríveis, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de ouvir!

Gustavo e Penny se viraram e deram de cara com uma jovem bruxa de rosto pálido em forma de coração e cabelos castanhos sem vida que havia acabado de falar.

\- Tonks? – Gustavo a reconheceu na hora.

\- E aí, beleza, Guto! – exclamou a bruxa, parecendo realmente surpresa ao vê-lo.

Ela lhe cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto; em seguida, virou-se para Penny e perguntou:

\- E você é...

\- Sou a _noiva_ dele, a Penélope – ela disse desconfiada; jamais tinha ouvido chamarem Gustavo por qualquer apelido que fosse.

\- Então você está namorando, Guto? – admirou-se Tonks. – Que ótimo, isso é muito bacana!

Gustavo achou que ela parecia muito cansada, e até doente, e que havia algo forçado em seu sorriso. Sem dúvida, sua aparência estava mais desbotada do que ele se lembrava, sem os cabelos rosa-chiclete.

\- Espera aí, você me parece familiar... – Tonks fixou-se em Penny. – Acho que conheço você de algum lugar...

Aqui Gustavo ficou levemente confuso; jurava ter visto Tonks na Penseira de Ben há cerca de um ano e meio e imaginou que ela fosse alguma amiga da família. Mas, pela cara de desentendida de Penny, ele estava enganado.

O clima só não ficou mais estranho porque o próprio Ben apareceu, e pulou no pescoço de Tonks exatamente da forma que Gustavo vira na Penseira.

\- _Dora!_ – exclamou o garoto. – Nem acredito que você está aqui!

\- Acabei de lembrar – disse Tonks sem emoção. – _Você_... O que houve com a sua voz?

\- Não sei, puberdade? – disse Ben, e virou-se para Penny e Gustavo, animado. – Esse lugar é demais, não acham? Vejam só, comprei cem Nugás Sangra-Nariz!

\- Para quê? – indagou Penny, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Custou seis galeões – respondeu o garoto, indiferente. – Achei barato.

Penny revirou os olhos; Tonks abafou uma risada. Um adolescente de cabelos negros e espetados, descolado ao seu próprio estilo, apareceu bem na hora, chamando a atenção de Ben sem cumprimentar mais ninguém à volta:

\- Estão chamando a gente. Por acaso você viu a Lauren por aí?

\- Atrás de você, Edu – Ben apontou com a cabeça, girando o dedo indicador.

Ele se virou e deparou-se com duas garotas que conversavam animadas com Fred e Jorge, os donos da loja, como se tivessem num encontro duplo. Edu segurou a mão de uma das garotas, que tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos e uma covinha no centro do queixo, e a tirou do meio da conversa. A outra, de cabelos negros e sedosos, se despediu dos gêmeos e foi atrás dos colegas.

\- Ei – reclamou ela. – Eu estava precisando dela, sabia? Não posso sair com os dois ao mesmo tempo!

\- Pois parece que você vai ter que arrumar outra pessoa, Alexia, porque a Lauren já está saindo comigo! – retrucou Edu.

\- Mesmo? – questionou Alexia com ironia. – Não sabia. Quando foi o primeiro beijo?

\- Ainda não aconteceu – disse Lauren, coçando a cabeça.

Ben cobriu a boca, tentando, mas não conseguindo, abafar uma risada.

\- Tinha um decreto educacional em Hogwarts que proibia os meninos de chegarem perto das meninas exceto por motivo de estudo – justificou-se Edu.

\- É, um decreto que servia para não ser cumprido – completou Ben.

\- E você, espertão? – encrespou-se Lauren. – Por que não fala do _seu_ primeiro beijo?

\- Essa é fácil! – exclamou o garoto, dando um tapa nas costas de Tonks, que já nem estava mais prestando atenção à conversa. – Foi com a Dora!

\- Ah não, garoto; vê se me esquece! – reclamou Tonks. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que explicar? Foi sem querer, eu _tropecei_ em você aqui no Beco Diagonal enquanto estávamos comprando material escolar! Entende, a gente nem se conhecia, você tinha onze anos e eu dezessete, aquilo não valeu!

\- Desculpa aí Dona Estragadora de sonhos alheios...

Tonks sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada.

\- Vamos, pessoal – interveio Edu. – O Kevin já está lá esperando.

\- Agora eu vou ter que ir lá perguntar para a _Lilá_ se valeu – resmungou Ben, enquanto os outros saíam.

\- Lilá? – questionou Gustavo. – Não é aquela que você chamou de guria retardada?

\- Ela é bonitinha, vai – justificou-se Ben.

\- Quê? – exclamou Penny.

\- E ela ficava no meu pé – Ben tentou se explicar. – Ah, me deixem ir porque eu tenho mais o que fazer.

\- Com certeza tem – disse Penny com superioridade. – Hoje é a _sua_ vez de desgnomizar o jardim!

O garoto balançou a cabeça e saiu. Alguns segundos depois, a banda bruxa adolescente _Fictícia_ , que era formada por Ben, Edu, Alexia, Lauren e Kevin estava reunida no palco improvisado ao fundo da loja, onde todos podiam vê-los, tocando ao vivo as suas músicas mais executadas na Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos. Tonks arregalou os olhos para Penny – que só então percebera o que havia feito, mandando um integrante de um dos conjuntos musicais mais badalados do momento fazer a monótona tarefa de desgnomizar o jardim depois de uma apresentação – e foi se aproximar do palco.

\- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso – suspirou Penny, sacudindo a cabeça.

Mas ela não teve como não reparar que, mesmo de longe, Tonks não parava de olhar para ela e Gustavo. Talvez fosse pelo jeito carinhoso como Gustavo tratava Penny, mas havia alguma coisa no olhar da bruxa que deixou Penny incomodada.

\- Você nunca tinha me falado dessa Tonks – observou ela, visivelmente enciumada.

\- Era uma garota da minha turma – respondeu Gustavo. – Não tinha o que falar.

\- Sei, mas, pelo jeito que ela tratou você, até pareceu que ela te conhecia _muito bem_. Bem até demais!

\- Estudei com ela durante sete anos, não foi? Acho que é tempo suficiente...

\- Mas eu achei que fosse a única que soubesse... do seu segredo, sabe?

\- Por favor, fale baixo – pediu Gustavo, olhando para os lados. – Bom, você foi a única pessoa para quem eu contei. Mas, a julgar pelo modo excessivamente educado com o que passaram a me tratar depois da mordida, parece que o pessoal da minha turma sabia, embora nunca falassem comigo sobre esse assunto.

\- Me desculpe Gustavo, eu não sei o que deu em mim – disse Penny, meio sem jeito. – Eu não devia desconfiar de você; juro que não vai acontecer mais.

A garota se aproximou mais do namorado e o abraçou, e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

\- Tudo bem, Penny; você sempre vai ser a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Eles permaneceram abraçados enquanto a banda executava uma balada romântica cercada de ouvintes eufóricos. Próxima ao palco, Tonks abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, pensando em alguém que não estava ali.


	3. O Clube do Slugue

A atípica tarde enevoada de verão passou despercebida para um gélido anoitecer, até que únicas luzes vistas das janelas da loja de logros eram os olhos vivos e azuis de uma coruja das neves encarapitada no estreito peitoril, que observava o movimento dos fregueses pela grossa vidraça. Somente quando todos deixaram a loja foi que a banda pôde se retirar também. Lauren se despediu dos amigos e acompanhou o seu pai, que já a estava aguardando. Os demais integrantes permaneceram juntos conversando, e foi nessa hora que Penny se aproximou de Gustavo pela última vez, para se despedir.

\- Você vem? – indagou ela, já aguardando a resposta negativa.

Gustavo a olhou, conformado.

\- O Edu está ficando na sua casa de novo, não é? – perguntou ele.

\- Sim, mas a Alexia e o Kevin também vieram desta vez. Eles têm se reunido com mais frequência, agora que estão gravando para a Rádio.

\- Posso acompanhá-los sim, se você achar que é muito complicado andar por aí com essa turma...

\- Que nada – Penny riu, sem graça. – As pessoas estão mais preocupadas com o Harry Potter e toda aquela baboseira de "o Eleito" que o _Profeta_ inventou.

\- Bom, então acho que é melhor eu ir à sua casa apenas quando começarem as aulas em Hogwarts – decidiu Gustavo. – Tem gente demais lá.

Tal como Penny previra, tanto a saída do Beco Diagonal quanto a viagem para Godric's Hollow aconteceram sem maiores incidentes. Ben e seus amigos passaram grande parte das últimas semanas de férias organizando as malas, embora tivessem que sair quase sempre para resolver os assuntos com a RRB.

A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro transcorreu mais tranquila do que o imaginado. Quando Gustavo chegou à casa de Penny para se alojar, encontrou tudo à espera: o sr. Clearwater, Ben, Edu, Alexia e Kevin com os seus respectivos malões já estavam prontos para tomar o trem na estação de Godric's Hollow até Londres.

Vários aurores do Ministério, muito sérios e vestindo trajes de trouxas, estavam espalhados pela estação King's Cross aguardando para escoltar os alunos até a plataforma nove e meia. Somente depois que todos cruzaram a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez foi que eles se viram livres de toda aquela comitiva e puderam embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts, que já começara a soltar fumaça sobre a multidão.

\- Tenho que ir ao carro dos professores – disse o sr. Clearwater. – Nem vou dizer a vocês procurarem lugares; estão cansados de fazer isso.

Alexia logo se juntou a um grupo de amigas. Ben, Edu e Kevin olharam ao redor; havia um crescente número de bocas abertas e olhares de curiosidade na direção da entrada da plataforma entre os alunos que estavam aguardando para embarcar.

\- Estão olhando para nós – cochichou Edu, esperançoso.

\- Não Edu, estão olhando para _eles_ – Ben apontou com a cabeça para a direção da barreira que Harry Potter havia acabado de cruzar juntamente com Hermione Granger e os irmãos Rony e Gina Weasley. – Vamos procurar um compartimento vazio.

\- Não posso – respondeu o garoto. – Prometi me encontrar com a Lauren. Vejo vocês depois.

\- Ah, é, me esqueci.

Ben e Kevin embarcaram os malões e atravessaram o corredor cheio de gente à procura de lugares. Por fim, encontraram um compartimento onde havia apenas um aluno da Corvinal, Marcos Belby, da mesma turma que Ben.

\- Olá Marcos, podemos nos sentar aqui?

Belby, que era magro e nervoso, sorriu tenso, o que os garotos interpretaram como um sim.

\- E como foram as férias? – indagou Kevin, acomodando-se no compartimento.

\- Sem novidades. E as de vocês?

\- Também – respondeu Ben. – O mesmo de sempre.

\- Ah, _corta essa_. Eu ouvi vocês tocando na RRB. Achei legal. Vocês são bons!

\- Ah, sim, teve isso. Mas a gente já vinha fazendo isso desde o ano passado, então...

\- Os meus pais nem acreditaram quando eu contei que vocês ainda estudavam em Hogwarts, e que eram da mesma turma que eu – anunciou Belby ansioso, e depois olhou para Kevin. – Bom, pelo menos _quase_ todos são. Eu bem queria que o meu verão tivesse sido sem graça assim como o de vocês.

\- E eu queria que o carrinho do lanche viesse logo – disse Kevin. – Estou faminto.

A porta do compartimento se abriu, mas quem apareceu foi Edu. Ele guardou o malão no bagageiro e se sentou ao lado de Belby. Ben se endireitou no seu assento e perguntou:

\- Nada da Lauren?

\- Está numa cabine junto com as outras garotas da turma, a Alexia, a Cho, a Marieta... Estão entretidas falando sobre maquiagens ou algo assim. Tentei chamá-la, mas acho que ela não me viu.

Kevin e Ben se entreolharam.

\- Olha Edu, eu não sei – falou Ben. – Você não acha que talvez ela...

Mas, antes que pudesse expor a sua teoria, a porta do compartimento tornou a se abrir e entrou uma garota do terceiro ano.

\- Mandaram entregar isto a Marcos Belby – ela disse, estendendo a mão que segurava um rolo de pergaminho preso por uma fita violeta. Perplexo, Belby apanhou o pergaminho e a garota saiu rapidamente do compartimento.

\- Que é isso? – interessou-se Kevin, enquanto o garoto desenrolava o pergaminho.

\- Um convite. De um tal de _professor H.E.F. Slughorn_ ; está me chamando para almoçar no compartimento C.

\- Professor novo? – indagou Edu, olhando o pergaminho por cima do ombro do colega. – Você o conhece?

\- Não. E agora, o que eu faço?

\- Você tem que ir, Marcos – encorajou-o Ben. – Não se pode recusar um convite de um professor, não é?

\- É, você tem razão.

O garoto se levantou meio atrapalhado e saiu. Edu aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada nos corredores cheios de gente à espera do carrinho do lanche, e por fim voltou para o compartimento, refletindo esperançoso.

\- Se ele demorar, vou chamar a Lauren para sentar aqui – decretou.

\- Deixe ela para lá – retrucou Kevin. – Duvido que ela vai querer vir. Essas garotas são todas umas tontas, nunca sabem o que querem da vida.

\- A Lauren não é tonta – defendeu-a Edu. – Ela sabe exatamente...

Ele interrompeu o que ia dizendo, e deteve-se por um momento entrevendo pela janela do trem o tempo enevoado aqui e claro mais adiante, como estivera o verão inteiro, passando por trechos de névoa gelada seguidos por outros em que o sol brilhava fracamente. Foi em um trecho desses em que aparecia o sol, quase a pino, que ele resolveu falar, meio contrariado:

\- Não sei, mas às vezes fico pensando que talvez... sei lá, talvez ela não goste de mim.

\- Que é isso Edu, você é um cara legal – disse Ben. – Talvez apenas esteja faltando algo, digamos, _essencial_.

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Talvez lhe falte um pouco de, como eu vou explicar? – ele coçou cabeça. – Um pouco de pegada, sabe? As meninas gostam disso.

\- Esqueci que eu estava falando com um sujeito que tem uma _vasta experiência_ com namoradas – caçoou Edu. – Querem saber? Eu vou lá falar com ela. Talvez ela esteja me esperando.

E saiu pelo corredor, quase tropeçando no carrinho do lanche que finalmente passou sacolejando cheio de guloseimas. Kevin e Ben compraram tortas e sanduíches e voltaram para o compartimento.

\- Não quero nem ver o que vai ser da banda quando esses dois terminarem – disse Ben, desembalando o seu sanduíche antes de dar uma mordida. – É só uma questão de tempo para isso acontecer.

\- Ben, você já sabe o que vai fazer no ano que vem? – Kevin perguntou de repente.

\- _Esse_ é o problema. Claro que o meu pai vai querer que eu arrume um emprego, mas a minha irmã está morando lá em casa com o namorado dela e eu não acho que vai ser legal voltar para lá. O que eu queria mesmo era sair de casa, trabalhar com música, entende, mas eu realmente não sei o que esperar da banda. Quero dizer, tem a questão da Lauren com o Edu, e você ainda tem que voltar para Hogwarts no ano que vem...

\- Talvez seja negócio eu desistir dos estudos – analisou Kevin. – Mas acho que os meus pais não vão gostar. É uma decisão complicada. Talvez você pudesse esperar mais um pouco; você já pensou em repetir de ano?

\- Óbvio que não – Ben revirou os olhos, engolindo um pedaço de sanduíche de atum.

\- Qual o problema? O Rogério repetiu no ano retrasado...

\- Porque ele é uma anta. Por que está me perguntando isso?

\- Está legal. Estamos só nós dois aqui e eu vou abrir o jogo com você – o garoto fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego. – Eu... vocês estão todos no sétimo ano e eu não queria perder o contato – resumiu.

\- Não tem como você perder o contato, a Alexia é sua irmã!

\- Mas eu não queria ficar sozinho no ano que vem...

\- Sozinho por quê? – interpelou Ben. – O pessoal do sexto ano é legal.

\- Sei... são tão legais comigo que no ano passado entraram todos para uma tal de AD e nem me avisaram; eu só fiquei sabendo junto com todo o mundo, no dia que a Marieta apareceu no Salão Comunal com a cara cheia de espinhas.

\- Eles já explicaram... Eles só não nos disseram nada por causa da banda; iria chamar muita atenção.

\- Exatamente; se você puder esperar mais um ano, a banda vai estar completa!

Eles passaram um bom tempo discutindo o futuro do _Fictícia_ , que Kevin achava que não iria acabar tão cedo, enquanto Ben acreditava que não duraria mais um ano. Mas tiveram que mudar de assunto quando Edu voltou ao compartimento, sozinho e com uma cara não muito animadora.

\- A cabine da Lauren está meio tumultuada – ele anunciou, antes que os garotos perguntassem. – Parece que as meninas não ficaram muito à vontade comigo lá dentro. Claro que não daria para ficarmos a sós num trem cheio de gente, então combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde.

\- Ah, com certeza vão, não duvido – apoiou-o Ben.

A tarde foi passando com uma discussão interminável sobre N.I.E. M's e a retomada da confecção do Elixir _Baruffio_ para o Cérebro de Edu, até que o trem passou de mais um longo trecho de névoa para um rubro pôr de sol, e foi nessa hora que Marcos Belby finalmente voltou ao compartimento para vestir o uniforme da escola.

\- Caramba, já está escurecendo – surpreendeu-se Kevin. – Nem percebi que já tinham acendido as luzes!

\- O que o novo professor queria, Marcos? – interessou-se Ben.

\- Falar sobre bruxos ilustres, sabe, autores de feitos notáveis – o garoto respondeu desanimado. – Ele só me convidou porque o meu tio Dâmocles entrou para a Ordem de Merlim por ter inventado a Poção de Acônito. Mas, como fui dizer que ele e o meu pai não se dão muito bem, acho que eu não sirvo para participar do "Clube do Slugue".

\- _E_ mais uma organização secreta em Hogwarts para a qual não fomos convidados – constatou Kevin.

\- Acho que o professor não nos viu – comentou Edu. – Talvez ele não saiba que nós estamos no trem.

\- Talvez ele não saiba da nossa _existência_ – disse Ben. – O que nós fizemos de notável até agora, mesmo?

\- As pessoas _gostam_ de nos ouvir tocar– Edu respondeu com rispidez. – O seu problema é que você só vê o lado negativo das coisas.

Ben apenas ficou calado; o trem já começara a reduzir a velocidade e ele estava mais interessado em vestir os uniformes escolares do que em rebater as críticas de Edu, com quem ele sabia que não era capaz de discutir e ganhar.

No momento em que o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade, os garotos se levantaram, e Belby, que estava mais próximo da porta, foi o primeiro a deixar a cabine. Ben seguiu atrás dele, mas se enfurnou depressa de volta ao compartimento ao ver um grupo de garotas se aproximando.

\- Ah não, a Lilá – disse ele. – Ela não pode me ver aqui.

\- Ué, não foi você quem andou dando umas "pegadas" nela no ano passado? – riu Edu.

\- Está brincando? Ela parece uma sanguessuga de tão grudenta, eu ainda estou tentando me livrar dela. Já pensou se o pessoal da Sonserina descobre do que ela resolveu me chamar? Não vai dar outra, eles vão me zoar pelo resto da vida!

Edu olhou pelo corredor, mas logo percebeu que Lauren vinha se aproximando com o seu habitual grupo de amigas sorridentes. Apressou-se para pegar o seu malão no bagageiro.

\- Sinto muito amigo, mas infelizmente desta vez eu não posso te ajudar.

E saiu apressado com um sorriso no rosto, apertando o passo para alcançar Lauren, que havia passado rapidamente por eles. Ben olhou para os lados; ao deparar-se com Kevin, a única companhia que lhe restou, ocorreu-lhe uma ideia imprudente, mas potencialmente maravilhosa... Então se endireitou, olhou para o amigo e perguntou:

\- Kevin, por que você não fica com a Lilá? Ela é do sexto ano igual a você, uma garota _encantadora_...

O garoto olhou para Ben, meio sem jeito.

\- Na verdade, eu já estou gostando de outra pessoa – confessou ele.

\- Ah, bom, está certo. Nesse caso – ele pôs a cabeça para fora e olhou para os dois lados do corredor para ver se estava livre. Viu Alexia se aproximando, e não pensou duas vezes antes de chamá-la. – Alexia!

\- O que foi? – questionou a garota, afastando os longos cabelos negros da frente dos olhos.

\- Ainda estamos fingindo que estamos a fim um do outro?

A garota deu um sorrisinho pretensioso, quase imperceptível, pelo canto dos lábios.

\- Pode ser – ela sacudiu os ombros, indiferente.

\- Beleza! – suspirou Ben aliviado, e os dois seguiram juntos em direção à plataforma escura, para embarcarem numa carruagem de Hogwarts rumo a mais um ano letivo.


	4. Frente ao inescurecível

O teto do Salão Principal estava serenamente azul e estrelado, raiado de leves farrapos de nuvens, como nos quadrados de céu que se viam pelas janelas de caixilhos do luxuoso chalé dos Clearwater em Godric's Hollow. Enquanto jantavam, Penny conversava com Gustavo sobre os planos de comprar uma casa, uma vez que aquela havia se tornado inviável de se viver.

\- Fiquei sabendo de uma casa à venda no encantador povoado de Budleigh Bebberton – comentou ela, preocupada. – Os antigos donos se mudaram para as Ilhas Canárias e estão vendendo a casa por uma bagatela, tipo uns cem mil galeões...

Gustavo, que sempre teve consciência das suas dificuldades financeiras, tomou um gole de suco de abóbora e analisou a situação, pensativo.

\- O problema é que vamos precisar de mais tempo até conseguirmos o dinheiro – disse por fim, relutante. – Um ano só com certeza não será suficiente, precisaríamos passar no mínimo uns cinco ou dez anos economizando cada galeão que ganhamos. Talvez fosse melhor, não sei, alugarmos uma casa em vez de comprar.

\- Não; assim vamos gastar o dinheiro que estamos tentando economizar – retorquiu Penny. – Não podemos alugar nem um quarto para nós no Caldeirão Furado, cada nuque conta neste momento. Por enquanto, parece que vamos ter que nos contentar em ficar por aqui mesmo – ela concluiu, desanimada.

\- Bom, o Cuffe me apresentou uma proposta de trabalho onde eu ganharia uns galeões a mais. Mas para isso eu terei que ficar baseado em Hogsmeade; ele acha que eu tenho mais condições de acompanhar o que pode acontecer em Hogwarts, porque eu já estive hospedado lá algumas vezes e conheço melhor o lugar, enfim...

\- Mas você não pode sair daqui – contestou Penny. – O juramento obriga você a me fazer companhia; não posso ficar aqui sozinha. O que você disse a ele?

\- Eu disse que ia pensar. Achei que iria me queimar com o _Profeta_ se recusasse esse tipo de trabalho; o Cuffe realmente confia em mim agora.

\- A menos se eu fosse com você – analisou Penny, pensativa. – O problema é que eu também não posso deixar o meu posto de trabalho, eu realmente preciso do dinheiro das horas extras.

\- A gente vai pensando numa solução – disse Gustavo, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. – Enquanto isso, como o Ben não está aqui, suponho que seja a minha vez de desgnomizar o jardim.

Penny deu um sorrisinho, que o rapaz retribuiu, então ele a beijou e saiu. Segundos depois, Penny ouviu um urro de dor e um baque surdo do lado de fora da casa, e saiu correndo para ver o que era. Quando viu a situação do noivo, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada; ele estava com o peito encharcado de sangue e o rosto contorcido de dor, cada vez mais perdendo a pouca cor que ainda restava.

\- _Gustavo!_ – ela exclamou desesperada, caindo de joelhos ao seu lado. – O que aconteceu?

O rapaz não conseguia falar; estava tremendo, descontrolado, em uma poça do próprio sangue. Sem saber o que fazer, Penny apanhou a varinha, apontou para dentro de casa e ordenou: – _Accio ditamno!_

Um frasquinho marrom voou até ela; com as mãos trêmulas, ela o arrancou a tampa do frasco depressa e aplicou três gotas na ferida ensanguentada. Ergueu-se uma nuvem de fumaça esverdeada e, quando se dissipou, o sangramento havia cessado.

\- Você não devia ter saído – disse Penny perturbada. – O meu pai _tem_ que desfazer esse voto. Ainda bem que eu estava por perto, senão você teria sangrado até a morte!

Com dificuldade, Penny ajudou Gustavo a se levantar e, apoiando-se nela, o rapaz entrou na casa, prometendo a si mesmo que passaria a tomar mais cuidado dali em diante.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, Gustavo continuou a tomar todas as precauções para que Penny não ficasse sozinha dentro de casa nem por um segundo. Ela, por outro lado, estava tão preocupada com o noivo que não parava de examinar a marca de seu ferimento sempre que tinha oportunidade.

\- E eu achando que o meu pai tivesse sido razoável – ela disse irritada, abrindo a camisa de Gustavo pela terceira vez em poucos minutos. – Olha para isso; essa cicatriz não vai sair nunca!

\- Não é com isso que eu estou preocupado – ele segurou a mão dela; já estava até gostando desse tipo de tratamento. – Não é a primeira e nem será a minha última cicatriz. Basta tomar cuidado que isso não vai se repetir.

\- E como é que vamos fazer amanhã? É o dia depois da lua cheia e você vai precisar ficar aqui para descansar!

\- Não tem problema se eu ficar aqui sozinho. Já aconteceu antes, eu vou ficar bem.

\- É verdade. De qualquer forma, mandei uma coruja para o meu pai; vamos falar com ele no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Isso não pode continuar assim.

\- Penny, se não se incomoda, será que eu podia ficar aqui hoje? – pediu Gustavo. – É que vai ter lua cheia, e a Poção do Acônito costuma me causar um pouco de náuseas...

\- Claro que pode Gustavo, não há problema algum.

Ela lhe deu um beijo e saiu para o trabalho; Gustavo se sentou no sofá, olhando para a entrada do porão na parede cheia de livros. Seria mesmo que o sr. Clearwater tivera a intenção de matá-lo? Por que quisera ser tão rigoroso a ponto de propor um Voto Perpétuo para uma coisa tão banal?

Pensando que a única solução que lhe restava era mesmo tirar Penny daquela casa o mais rápido que pudesse, ele tomou a última dose da Poção do Acônito e se dirigiu ao porão, querendo apenas esquecer aquele assunto e descansar. Quando desceu as escadas, viu que, em cima da escrivaninha ao lado da poltrona, havia uma conhecida bacia de pedra, com estranhas marcas na borda. Gustavo endireitou-se para a Penseira vazia imaginando que ela havia sido colocada ali durante o verão. Mas quem naquela casa estaria tentando escoar alguma lembrança, e o quê?

Ele lembrou que Penny e Ben haviam tido uma briga feia havia poucos meses; era justo que um deles quisesse se livrar dessa lembrança. Mas, onde teriam arrumado uma Penseira? Já fazia um tempo que Penny decidira guardar cada sicle que ganhava; ela definitivamente não teria gastado dinheiro com isso. Ben ainda era um estudante, nem emprego tinha... Ele não conseguia imaginar outra pessoa que não fosse o sr. Clearwater deixando o objeto ali, sem ao menos desconfiar que Gustavo tivesse acesso ao porão.

Tinha acabado de se sentar na velha poltrona rasgada quando viu uma réstia de luz trêmula vinda de cima de uma das estantes. Ele se levantou; a luz vinha de um frasco de cristal contendo uma substância branco-prateada que rodopiava, escondido precariamente atrás de alguns livros. Os pensamentos do sr. Clearwater... ou seriam de Penny, ou de Ben? Que era que algum deles queria tanto ver novamente?

Apanhou o frasco; só de olhar para a substância girando, sentiu o seu estômago rodopiar também. Nauseado, o repôs de volta ao lugar. Fosse o que fosse, quem colocou aquele frasco ali não iria gostar nada de saber que alguém o havia descoberto.

No dia seguinte, as náuseas de Gustavo já haviam cessado quando ele acordou, e descobriu que Penny já havia saído para trabalhar. Depois de tomar um banho e se alimentar, viu-se novamente sozinho na casa com o frasco e a Penseira, a curiosidade crescendo...

As luzes prateadas tremulavam na parede... Gustavo deu dois passos em direção à escrivaninha, refletindo. Penny não teria colocado o frasco ali sem lhe contar nada, sabendo que ele teria plena capacidade de acessá-lo... E Ben estivera bastante ocupado durante o verão para se preocupar com alguma lembrança que o estivesse incomodando. Já o sr. Clearwater... ele sim tivera bastante tempo para ficar sozinho em casa, confinado com os seus pensamentos depois que os filhos saíam...

Gustavo quase morrera por causa dele dias atrás... qualquer coisa que fizesse era pouco para compensar isso. Seu coração batia mais rápido e mais forte agora. Esticou a mão até o frasco e o destampou, então despejou na Penseira o conteúdo do frasco, que girou e refulgiu, nem líquido, nem gasoso.

O rapaz se inclinou, inspirou profundamente e mergulhou de cara na substância prateada. Sentiu seus pés deixarem o piso do porão; foi caindo, caindo, por um torvelinho escuro, e então, inesperadamente, se viu na sala de estar da casa dos Clearwater. Não fosse por uma e outra mobília que estava menos gasta ou havia sido substituída, Gustavo poderia apostar que apenas havia se transportado entre os cômodos. A campainha tocou; o rapaz resistiu ao impulso de atendê-la quando foi transpassado pelo sr. Clearwater – este sim parecia bem diferente: seus cabelos ainda castanhos eram mais espessos, e ele aparentava estar um pouco mais magro e assustado. Escancarou a porta; Gustavo acompanhou-o em tempo de ouvir uma voz grave cumprimentar:

\- Boa noite, David – disse Alvo Dumbledore, sua barba e cabelos prateados, igualzinho ao Dumbledore dos dias de hoje. – Suponho que conheça Bartolomeu Crouch, do Ministério da Magia.

\- O que o traz aqui? – questionou o sr. Clearwater nervoso. – E com o Chefe do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia; por acaso eu infringi alguma lei?

\- Viemos por causa do seu filho.

\- Eu não tenho filho. Apenas uma filha, é tudo o que me restou.

\- Que tal continuarmos essa discussão dentro de casa? – sugeriu Dumbledore. – Não é sensato demorar demais à soleira das portas nestes tempos perturbados.

Ele cruzou o portal com elegância, e o sr. Crouch, com os cabelos também escuros e o rosto muito menos enrugando do que Gustavo se lembrava de ter visto há dois anos, entrou atrás dele e fechou a porta ao passar.

\- Não vamos nos demorar, Clearwater – disse o sr. Crouch. – Desde que você esteja disposto a colaborar.

\- A minha consciência está limpa – defendeu-se o sr. Clearwater. – Será que vocês não entendem? Eu sou a vítima! Eu fui enfeitiçado; fui ludibriado, abusado em minha boa-fé. Aquela mulher me envenenou com Amortentia; se não fosse por isso eu jamais teria me envolvido com uma Comensal da Morte!

\- Mas ela realmente teve um filho seu.

\- Teve – confirmou o sr. Clearwater. – Mas eu não o reconheço. Não o quero. Por isso o coloquei no orfanato para que seja adotado, de forma madura e responsável conforme a lei determina. Isso agora é crime?

Gustavo estava certo de que Dumbledore ia refutar, que ia responder ao sr. Clearwater que ele tinha a obrigação de criar Ben, a quem acabara de afirmar que inegavelmente era seu filho. Para sua grande surpresa, porém, após analisá-lo por um momento, Dumbledore disse calmamente:

\- Não, parece que não. É mais uma situação de luto, de perda de amor próprio e do sentido da vida. Você não está apenas condenando ao abandono um ser-humano que não teve culpa de ter nascido; está condenando a si mesmo a viver marcado pelo estigma de pai que abandona, isolado pelo silêncio dos reflexos de seu ato de violência. O seu filho não é órfão para estar num orfanato, David; ele tem pai e mãe. Infelizmente a mãe dele está em Azkaban e por isso não tem condições de criá-lo. Você deve fazer isso.

\- Claro que ela está em Azkaban – disse o sr. Clearwater. E, inesperadamente, caiu em choro – Porque matou a _minha mulher!_

Ele ficou incapacitado de argumentar; o seu rosto se contraiu, as lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos e a sua voz se embargou de tal maneira que ele não conseguia mais falar.

\- Foi justamente por causa do sentimento de abandono que um jovem bruxo muito talentoso colocou a nossa comunidade na situação em que se encontra atualmente – prosseguiu Dumbledore. – O orfanato é um lugar sinistro para se educar uma criança. O seu filho vai crescer com o sentimento de ter sido rejeitado, e é isso o que determinará se a magia dele irá se manifestar para o bem ou para o mal. Os filhos precisam da proteção dos pais. Esse garoto _precisa_ vir morar debaixo do seu teto; ele tem o seu sangue e é isso que o manterá protegido da magia das trevas. O amor é um sentimento poderoso e notável, David. O rancor só leva à vingança e à destruição.

\- O seu filho é um bruxo – disse o sr. Crouch. – Não podemos deixar que aconteça com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem. Você deve tirá-lo do orfanato e trazê-lo para cá.

\- Senão o quê? – o sr. Clearwater engoliu em seco e ergueu a cabeça, contendo as lágrimas, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de empatia pelos argumentos de Dumbledore e de Crouch. – Vai me mandar para Azkaban?

O sr. Crouch lançou a ele um olhar demorado, penetrante e astuto.

\- Você ganhou, Clearwater – disse finalmente com a voz firme. – Não posso mandar prendê-lo por causa disso. Mas tenho fortes indícios de que você ajudou a violar o cofre dos Lestrange no Gringotes. E isso pode sim, lhe garantir uma sentença de prisão em Azkaban.

O sr. Clearwater pulou do sofá. Gustavo não podia censurá-lo por urrar de choque e fúria:

\- Isso não tem cabimento! Eu estava sob o efeito da Amortentia; eu estava cego!

\- Bom, isso você terá que provar. E receio que não consiga fazer isso.

\- Por favor, eu tenho uma filha para criar – implorou o sr. Clearwater. – A Penélope só tem a mim!

\- Nesse caso, se você for para Azkaban, ela também será encaminhada para um orfanato – retorquiu Crouch.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, ela só tem três anos! – exclamou o sr. Clearwater com a voz sufocada, tentando conter o dilúvio de lágrimas.

\- E o pequeno Benjamin é apenas um recém-nascido – contrapôs Dumbledore. – Ele precisa da proteção da família tanto quanto Penélope.

\- Em compensação – interveio o sr. Crouch –, posso lhe livrar da acusação se você prometer que vai tirar o garoto do orfanato para que seja criado junto da família, como deve ser.

O sr. Clearwater inspirou profundamente; era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando. Enxugou os olhos e manteve o rosto impassível quando se virou para Dumbledore, e disse com atrevimento:

\- Certo. Se é assim, pela minha filha, eu farei isso. Posso até reconhecer o garoto como filho e cuidar dele até que complete a maioridade. Mas amor e carinho de pai, isso ele nunca vai ter.

Gustavo achou que Dumbledore fosse insistir com o sr. Clearwater que Ben era apenas uma criança inocente e devia ser amado como merecia, mas surpreendeu-se outra vez ao ver o diretor lhe estender a mão, como se tivessem chegado a um acordo.

\- Isso só o tempo poderá dizer – disse Dumbledore, segurando firmemente a mão do sr. Clearwater. – Não posso fazer surgir o amor e nem criar um vínculo entre pai e filho. Mas posso tentar. Você fará o Voto Perpétuo.

\- _Não!_ – o sr. Clearwater puxou a mão, relutante, mas o diretor não a soltou. – Não podem me obrigar!

\- Infelizmente eu preciso que você faça isso, David – disse Dumbledore com tranquilidade. – Bartô será o nosso Avalista.

Crouch puxou a varinha. Atordoado, o sr. Clearwater caiu de joelhos em frente a Dumbledore, mais para implorar que o soltasse do que para qualquer outra coisa. Dumbledore falou:

\- Você, David Clearwater, promete que vai tirar o seu filho Benjamin do orfanato e trazê-lo para que seja criado sob a proteção da sua família?

\- Você não pode fazer isso comigo – o sr. Clearwater balançou a cabeça, sem forças para protestar.

\- Jure David! – bradou Dumbledore, apertando a sua mão com mais força. – Você precisa fazer isso, é para o seu próprio bem!

O sr. Clearwater soluçou, seus olhos vertendo lágrimas ao mesmo tempo que sacudia o corpo, aos prantos.

\- Eu não p-p-posso...

\- Ele é só uma criança – disse Dumbledore com altivez. – Um inocente que não teve escolha...

\- Eu não c-c-consigo! Por causa dele a Alice se f-f-foi...

Ainda segurando a mão do sr. Clearwater, Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar de nobreza e ao mesmo tempo de dó.

\- Guardar mágoa é como segurar um ferro em brasa; você é o único que se queima. Buscar o menino não vai trazer a Alice de volta, mas vai lhe livrar de cometer um erro terrível do qual você se lembrará pelo resto da vida. Prometa que o trará para casa e cuidará dele. Que fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal. E que dará a ele o mesmo tratamento que der à sua filha.

\- Eu... – o sr. Clearwater olhou de Dumbledore para o sr. Crouch, que apontava a varinha para ele, indolente. – Está bem – rendeu-se afinal, contorcendo ainda mais o rosto e abaixando a cabeça de tanto chorar.

O seu rosto se avermelhou, refletindo o clarão da língua de fogo que saiu da varinha de Crouch e se fechou em torno das mãos, grossa como uma corda.

Segundos depois, Gustavo estava voando mais uma vez pela escuridão, até aterrissar no porão da casa dos Clearwater. O rapaz cambaleou, completamente estarrecido. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: jamais poderia deixar que ninguém, nem mesmo Penny, soubesse do que ele acabara de ver.


	5. O inquebrável e o pergaminho

O primeiro passeio do trimestre a Hogmeade aconteceu em meados de outubro. O dia amanhecera tempestuoso; mesmo assim, durante o café da manhã, a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts parecia contente em poder sair dos terrenos do castelo por algumas horas. Edu havia planejado um encontro com Lauren no aconchegante salão da casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot, lugar especialmente escolhido por ele por causa do clima romântico e do cheiro doce, capaz de manter unidos todos os tipos de casal. A garota, que aliás vinha tentando evitar esse tipo de encontros há algum tempo, não hesitara em convidar para acompanhá-los a sua amiga Alexia, que, sem pestanejar, aceitou o convite, para desespero de Edu.

\- Você vai _mesmo_ com a gente? – indagou ele, irritado. – Era para ser um encontro romântico! Será que você não tem mais nada para fazer, não?

\- Não sabia que tinha reservado o salão inteiro só para você – retrucou a garota, provocativa. – Eu vou levar o Ben comigo. Estamos saindo juntos agora, não sabia?

\- Alexia, não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia – observou Ben, o que Edu agradeceu. – É um negócio para casais entende, e o Kevin já está ficando chateado de ficar fora dessas coisas o tempo todo.

\- Ele pode vir conosco – disse Lauren apressada. – É sempre bom ter os amigos por perto...

O comentário fez Kevin sorrir; até Edu deu um sorriso debochado. Eles passaram pela revista às portas de carvalho, que demorou mais do que o normal porque o zelador Filch estava verificando todo o mundo três vezes com o seu sensor de segredos.

A caminhada até Hogsmeade não foi nada agradável. Os garotos cobriram o maxilar com o cachecol para se protegerem do vento e do granizo; as partes expostas do corpo logo ficaram ardidas e dormentes. A estrada para a aldeia estava repleta de estudantes curvados contra o vento cortante; e quando, por fim, chegaram a Hogsmeade, Ben logo reconheceu a sua irmã caminhando encolhida junto com Gustavo em direção ao Três Vassouras.

\- Esperem um pouco, o que a Penny está fazendo aqui?

\- Vamos Ben – Alexia o puxou pelo braço. – Precisamos sair do frio.

O garoto deu um suspiro, que resultou numa baforada de fumaça.

\- Vão indo; eu acompanho vocês depois – ele disse.

Alexia olhou para Lauren, que já caminhava adiantada à frente com Edu em direção à casa de chá e não parava de olhar para trás para ver se os demais os estavam acompanhando.

\- Tudo bem, mas vê se não demora – Alexia disse por fim, soltando o braço do garoto.

Ele não teria ido se não fosse pela curiosidade; já fazia um tempo que Penny vinha apresentando um comportamento esquisito. Durante o verão, a garota tinha cismado que só poderia entrar em casa se o pai estivesse presente. Ben só descobriu isso porque, no primeiro dia das férias, ela, ao chegar do trabalho, em vez de entrar em casa normalmente, resolvera chamar por Ben e perguntar se o pai estava. No segundo dia foi a mesma coisa. No terceiro, o garoto começou a desconfiar:

\- Que é que você está aprontando, Penny? – ele perguntara, tentando esconder um sorriso maroto.

\- Nada – respondera a garota rapidamente. – Não é da sua conta, apenas me responda se ele está ou não.

\- Se vou começar a servir como seu informante, então acho que é da minha conta, sim.

A garota não lhe dera resposta. Em vez disso, passara a chamar diretamente pelo pai.

Observando-os agora cruzar a entrada do Três Vassouras, Ben achou que era igualmente estranho que ela aparecesse em Hogsmeade num sábado, acompanhada pelo namorado, quando deveria estar prestando expediente no _Profeta Diário_ como tinha feito em todos os sábados do verão.

Ele demorou alguns minutos para alcançá-los. Quando finalmente entrou no bar, encontrou Penny e Gustavo sentados a uma mesa junto com o sr. Clearwater. Madame Rosmerta tinha acabado de se aproximar, trazendo uma bandeja com bebidas para servi-los.

\- Vejo que está recebendo visitas – ela disse sorridente, depositando três garrafas em cima da mesa. – Trouxe uísque de fogo para vocês.

\- Não precisava se incomodar, Rosmerta – respondeu o sr. Clearwater, sorrindo educado. – Acho que você deve conhecer a minha filha Penélope e o noivo dela, Gustavo Branstone...

Antes que Madame Rosmerta pudesse responder, Ben se aproximou da mesa, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, sem cerimônia.

\- Oi, o que está havendo aqui? – ele questionou, descontraído. – Reunião de família?

O sr. Clearwater revirou os olhos, entediado:

\- _E_ o meu filho, o Benjamin...

\- _Ele_ é o seu filho? – Madame Rosmerta arqueou as sobrancelhas, apontando para o garoto como se ele fosse perigoso.

\- Sim – confirmou o sr. Clearwater. – E, pela sua cara, aposto que ele já andou aprontando algumas por aqui.

\- Pai, eu já sou maior de idade – contestou Ben. – Pare de achar que eu estou sempre aprontando alguma coisa – e tomou um gole do uísque de fogo. – A propósito – ele disse, apontando a garrafa para o pai –, você deve a ela dezessete galeões. Por umas bebidas e... eu nunca vi ninguém cobrar pelo desaforo. Que desaforo, eu devia cobrar da senhora!

\- Que história é essa? – questionou o sr. Clearwater, pontualmente.

\- Nada David, você não me deve nada; ele só está brincando – e aqui Madame Rosmerta lançou a Ben um olhar sugestivo e raivoso. – Vou deixá-los a sós.

Assim que ela saiu, o sr. Clearwater virou-se para o filho e perguntou com um ar agressivo:

\- Desde quando você resolveu aparecer nos lugares sem ser convidado?

\- E desde quando vocês resolveram me excluir das reuniões de família? – rebateu o garoto.

Penny bem que tentou se justificar para o irmão, mas o sr. Clearwater olhou para ele com altivez e disse:

\- Suponho que desde quando você nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar o teste para o time de quadribol este ano.

\- Ah, que ótimo; vai me deserdar por causa disso agora? Estou cheio de deveres por conta dos N.I.E. M's, nem que eu quisesse iria conseguir encaixar quadribol nos meus horários!

\- Espero que pelo menos _isso_ você consiga fazer direito – retorquiu o sr. Clearwater. – Agora, se não percebeu, temos um assunto particular para tratar aqui. Saia da minha frente.

Por um momento pareceu que o garoto fosse protestar, mas ele se contentou em fazer uma careta e se levantar, segurando-se para não vociferar um palavrão.

\- Não é uma reunião de família, Ben – Gustavo apressou-se em dizer, levantando-se também. – Eu e a Penny temos um assunto a tratar com o seu pai, só isso.

\- Tudo bem – o garoto respondeu indiferente, e se afastou.

Ele acabara de cruzar a porta de saída quando o sr. Clearwater retomou a conversa:

\- Bom, então o que vocês querem?

\- Queremos falar sobre o Voto Perpétuo – disse Penny, endireitando-se. – O senhor precisa desfazê-lo.

\- Não se pode desfazer um Voto Perpétuo – retrucou o sr. Clearwater. – É um feitiço inquebrável, como o próprio nome sugere. Acho que você sabe como funcionam os feitiços, não?

\- Sim, mas custava o senhor apenas pedir para o Gustavo me fazer companhia? Precisava de um Voto Perpétuo para isso?

\- Vocês não entenderam – bufou o sr. Clearwater. – Eu só propus o voto porque achei que vocês não iriam aceitar – e virou-se para Gustavo. – Essas coisas são perigosas, rapaz; eu achei que você fosse ter um pouco de juízo e desistir da Penélope e de toda essa história, mas você sequer me questionou. Agora é tarde; você simplesmente jurou proteger a minha filha pela sua própria vida.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa pela Penny, senhor – disse Gustavo em voz baixa.

\- Pai, por favor, o senhor já foi desfazedor de feitiços no Gringotes! – insistiu Penny; ela se comovera ao ouvir Gustavo dizer que faria tudo por ela, nem que para isso tivesse que pagar com a própria vida, mas também achava que não precisava chegar a esse ponto. – Tem que haver uma maneira; até sair para o jardim se tornou um caso de vida ou morte!

\- Deviam ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar o juramento – respondeu o sr. Clearwater. – Se ele morrer... – ele tomou um gole de uísque e parou, os olhos vidrados, como se tivesse acabado de pensar numa solução. – Espere, se ele morrer, o voto será desfeito – concluiu, reticente.

\- O que foi que ele te fez? – urrou Penny, levantando-se enfurecida.

Gustavo se levantou também, e abraçou a garota pelos ombros.

\- Vamos embora, Penny – ele disse. – Obrigado sr. Clearwater; esclareceu a nossa dúvida.

Eles deixaram o Três Vassouras; Penny estava tão transtornada que nem reparou na presença de Ben do lado de fora do pub, encostado em uma coluna, à toa, esperando pela hora que eles saíssem. Quando o garoto pensou em chamá-los, ouviu um estampido; Gustavo e Penny se abraçaram firmes e – CRAQUE! – desaparataram.

Não havia o que fazer; Ben tornou a proteger o rosto com o cachecol e saiu à procura de seus amigos. O vento cortou-lhe a pele como facas ao deixar a entrada coberta do Três Vassouras. A rua não estava muito movimentada e ele simplesmente procurou andar depressa para chegar ao seu destino. Olhou rapidamente para a Dedos de Mel, que estava apinhada de gente e parecia bem aquecida, e não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar.

O garoto suspirou aliviado quando foi envolvido pelo ar quente recendendo a caramelos. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de seguir até a casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot; se pudesse, passaria a tarde inteira ali mesmo.

Tinha acabado de pensar nisso quando uma voz entediada soou às suas costas.

\- Até que enfim! Achei que não fosse nos encontrar aqui!

\- _Alexia?_ – ele se surpreendeu ao deparar-se com a garota. – Você não devia estar na casa de chá?

\- Até parece que eu ia para aquele refúgio de casais felizes acompanhada pelo meu próprio irmão – ela virou a cabeça para Kevin, que acenou segurando uma sacola de abacaxi cristalizado. – Conseguiu falar com a Penny?

\- Que nada – ele respondeu, desanimado. – Parece que o assunto era só com o meu pai.

\- Vejam só essas Penas de Açúcar de Luxo – Kevin se aproximou com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. – Devem durar horas!

Feliz que o garoto tivesse mudado de assunto, Ben mostrou muito mais interesse nas novas Penas de Açúcar extragrandes do que normalmente mostrava, e apenas sacudiu os ombros quando Kevin perguntou onde iriam em seguida.

\- Quem topa ir à Madame Puddifoot? – sugeriu Alexia. – Ainda dá tempo de atazanar a vida do Edu!

Mais uma vez eles se enrolaram bem nas capas, ajeitaram os cachecóis, calçaram as luvas e saíram da loja de doces. O tempo tinha piorado; ao sentir o vento cortante em seus rostos, repararam que Edu e Lauren vinham subindo a rua principal, abraçados e encolhidos pelo frio.

\- Olha, parece que o encontro deu certo desta vez – observou Ben.

\- Então, vamos voltar para a escola mais cedo? – sugeriu Kevin, depois que eles passaram, tremendo por causa do torvelino de granizo.

Os outros dois concordaram. O tempo não estava ajudando e algumas lojas, como a Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras, por exemplo, estavam fechadas com tábuas. Enquanto avançavam pela estrada de Hogwarts em meio à lama congelada, Ben parou para observar uma alvíssima coruja das neves que vinha voando em sua direção trazendo um pergaminho, não amarrado à perna, mas segurado no bico pela fita.

\- Essa coruja é sua, Ben? – indagou Alexia, vendo que a ave tinha pousado em frente ao garoto e ele tinha se abaixado para observá-la.

\- Não – respondeu ele. – Mas parece que está trazendo a carta para mim.

\- Os olhos dela são da cor dos seus, Ben – Kevin se abaixou ao lado do colega, parecendo maravilhado. – Vivos e azuis, como as não-me-esqueças. Eu poderia passar horas olhando...

\- Quem será que mandou ela aqui? – Alexia se aproximou também para ver.

\- Não sei – respondeu Ben, acariciando a ave. – Olha só para ela, que tipo de coruja traz uma carta no bico?

O garoto pegou o pergaminho. A coruja não levantou voo, simplesmente permaneceu onde estava, virando a cabeça para todos os lados. Ele o desenrolou; o bilhete não tinha assinatura, apenas um aviso escrito com uma caligrafia nada familiar, que ele leu:

 _"Encontre-me na Floresta Proibida"_.


	6. A pretendente

A ventania violenta do fim de semana finalmente havia cessado; a estranha névoa tinha voltado, mas isso não afetou nem um pouco o humor de Edu no decorrer da semana; ele estava absolutamente feliz por ter conseguido finalmente se entender com Lauren, por quem tinha uma queda desde a primeira vez que a vira, aos onze anos de idade. Ben pôde se dar conta disso um dia, depois do café da manhã, quando, ao se levantar, o garoto lhe deu uma palmadinha nas costas e disse em voz baixa:

\- Não sei o que você fez para distrair a Alexia no sábado, mas valeu.

\- Pode chamar de sorte – respondeu Ben, mas Edu já tinha se adiantado até a namorada, segurou em sua mão e seguiu caminhando com ela em direção à masmorra.

Não que Ben estivesse surpreso; já imaginava que aquilo poderia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas não sabia como se sentia a esse respeito... estivera preocupado com o que aconteceria com o _Fictícia_ caso Edu e Lauren terminassem o namoro, mas agora que eles estavam juntos, via-se diante da real possibilidade de a banda emplacar de vez no mercado fonográfico bruxo. E isso não era uma coisa que ele podia deixar passar despercebida; era o seu futuro que estava em jogo.

Há dois anos, quando receberam como detenção a tarefa de tocar no Baile de Inverno, nenhum dos cinco amigos sequer sonhava com essa possibilidade. Mas, depois que a RRB se mostrou interessada pela banda por causa de uma matéria publicada no Pasquim, as coisas simplesmente começaram a acontecer e foram fugindo do controle. As suas músicas já eram executadas na rádio há um ano, e desde então eles tinham se tornado bastante populares em Hogwarts. Passaram até a ser convidados para as festinhas do professor Slughorn, que simplesmente babava em cima deles ao vê-los tocar.

O único impasse que havia agora era Kevin: o garoto tinha mais um ano pela frente em Hogwarts enquanto todos os demais integrantes estavam se formando este ano, e isso poderia sim, ser um problema para a decolagem do _Fictícia_.

Nenhum dos outros colegas de Ben, porém, se mostrou ao menos preocupado com isso nas semanas que se seguiram, quando as espirais de neve começaram a bater nas janelas geladas com a aproximação do Natal. Edu e Lauren passavam muito mais tempo juntos agora; a única parte ruim disso foi que Ben passou a contar cada vez menos com a ajuda do colega para decifrar os enigmas da aldraba em forma de águia e, dessa forma, entrar na sala comunal da Corvinal tinha se tornado muito mais difícil. Kevin e Alexia simplesmente estavam mais interessados no bilhete misterioso que a coruja deixara com Ben no dia do passeio a Hogsmeade.

\- Por que será que ela entregou a carta em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Kevin, numa noite em que estavam reunidos na Sala Precisa ensaiando para tocar na festa de Natal de Slughorn, onde eles apresentariam uma música totalmente inédita somada às várias outras do próprio repertório. – Quero dizer, por que ela não levou a correspondência no Salão Principal, como fazem todas as outras corujas?

\- Deve ser muito mais difícil entregar uma carta anônima em Hogwarts, agora que todas as corujas estão sendo verificadas – respondeu Ben, afinando um bandolim. – Sem contar que o Filch está fazendo varreduras em todo o mundo que entra e que sai do castelo para garantir que ninguém traga nada suspeito.

\- Eu teria ido, se fosse você – opinou Alexia sentada em uma poltrona, examinando a ponta de sua varinha.

\- De que jeito? – questionou Edu, as mãos ainda segurando as baquetas, sem parar de lançar olhares sorrateiros para Lauren. – Pelo que eu vi, o aviso não tinha data e nem horário, só o local. Muito vago, muito estranho. Além do que, as corujas das neves geralmente têm olhos âmbar, e essa vocês disseram que tinha olhos azuis.

\- _Corujas das neves têm olhos âmbar_ – repetiu Alexia com desprezo. – Que diferença faz? O que importa é descobrir quem está querendo se encontrar com o Ben.

\- Deve ser alguma admiradora secreta – exclamou Lauren inesperadamente; ela tinha se virado de costas para o piano e encarava o colega com um sorriso. – Vai ver é até coisa da Lilá...

\- Ah, você não é nem doido de ir lá – disse Kevin apressado. – Deve ser uma armadilha.

\- Não acho que seja a Lilá – contrapôs Ben. – Ela está saindo com o Rony Weasley agora, os dois estavam enroscados feito um par de enguias bem na entrada do Salão Principal dias atrás. E ela fez questão que eu visse.

\- Eu acho que você devia falar com o seu pai – Edu sugeriu com um ar pomposo.

Ben, que não gostava nada dessa situação patética de ser o único aluno de Hogwarts a ter o pai a tiracolo, fez uma cara não muito animada. Conhecia muito bem o jeito presunçoso de Edu de querer ser especialista em todos os assuntos que surgiam e sabia que ele não iria gostar de ser contrariado, só que ele realmente não achava que essa era o melhor conselho que o garoto poderia lhe dar no momento. De repente, Lauren falou:

\- Ben, eu acho que o Edu tem razão.

\- É, eu acho que eu vou – concordou Ben, mas só porque a garota tinha resolvido dar razão a Edu, e isso devia significar alguma coisa.

* * *

A conversa com o sr. Clearwater foi postergada até depois da festa de Slughorn. O garoto não queria que nada atrapalhasse os ensaios da banda e sentiu-se satisfeito ao perceber que a sua intuição estava certa, porque a festa foi um sucesso; a sala estava cheia de convidados ilustres, imersa na luz vermelha que o ornamentado lampião dourado projetava no centro do teto, que aliás, junto com as paredes, tinham sido forrados com panos esmeralda, carmim e dourado para dar a impressão de que se encontravam no interior de uma vasta tenda, onde esvoaçavam fadinhas de verdade, cada qual um pontinho brilhante de luz no ritmo da música ao vivo, pontuada por som de risos e conversas em voz alta.

Um dia antes das férias de Natal, porém, Ben resolveu ir ao escritório do pai. Não queria fazer isso, na verdade, mas se lembrou que Penny e Gustavo também estavam lhe escondendo algum tipo de segredo e decidiu falar com o sr. Clearwater antes de partir para Godric's Hollow. Suspeitava de uma pessoa, sim, que poderia estar por trás do bilhete anônimo: Roxana Lestrange, que o garoto descobrira há alguns meses ser a sua mãe verdadeira. Ele não tinha comentado sobre esse assunto com nenhum de seus colegas, porém achava realmente improvável que ela estivesse escondida na Floresta Proibida, agora que a segurança do castelo estava cem vezes mais rigorosa. Contudo, se havia alguém que podia lhe aconselhar a respeito disso, esse alguém era o seu pai.

Mas, e se não fosse nada disso? E se fosse apenas uma mensagem de alguma pretendente tentando marcar um encontro incomum? E, a propósito, estaria o sr. Clearwater disposto a ouvi-lo, justo ele que sempre se mostrava tão impaciente?

Imaginado que nunca havia tido uma conversa tranquila com o pai sem que ele estivesse o condenando pelas suas atitudes, Ben chegou à sala dele, porém, não o encontrou arrumando as malas, como imaginara. Pelo contrário; o escritório estava vazio. Esperou por um tempo e, quando pensou em sair e voltar mais tarde, ouviu o som de passos e vozes que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

\- ... ele está fazendo isso com todos os que entram no castelo – o garoto ouviu a voz do pai. – Dumbledore enfeitiçou os portões pessoalmente.

\- Mas eu preciso entregar o hidromel para o prof. Slughorn – respondeu uma voz feminina, o que indicava que o sr. Clearwater não estava sozinho.

Teria sido muito mais fácil se Ben tivesse simplesmente ficado onde estava e deixado ser visto pelo pai; afinal, não estava fazendo nada de errado. Mas, como sabia que o sr. Clearwater iria implicar, a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em se esconder debaixo da mesa.

 _Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar_ , pensava repetidas vezes, ao passo que se arrependia da decisão que tomara; o seu pai tinha se aproximado da mesa sob a qual ele estava e, mesmo através da toalha escura, o garoto conseguiu distinguir perfeitamente a silhueta de quem o sr. Clearwater estava conversando...

\- ... e até o Ministério quer que eu preste esclarecimentos como uma criminosa, porque a aluna saiu do banheiro do meu bar transportando um objeto das trevas – disse Madame Rosmerta, a sedutora e curvilínea dona do Três Vassouras. – David, você estava lá no dia, eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu!

\- Claro; não se preocupe, se precisar, posso testemunhar a seu favor, sim – tranquilizou-a o sr. Clearwater.

\- David, eu estou morrendo de medo...

Tudo o que o garoto podia ver eram os pés deles de frente um para o outro, que se aproximaram; Ben podia ter certeza de que eles estavam abraçados. Virou o rosto para não ver a cena, mas em seguida ouviu um estalo de lábios que indicava claramente que os dois tinham acabado de se beijar.

O garoto fez uma careta e tapou os ouvidos, mas isso não foi suficiente para abafar as palavras proferidas por Madame Rosmerta em seguida:

\- Senti a sua falta. Você nunca mais foi me procurar...

\- Rosmerta, eu... – o sr. Clearwater fez uma pausa dramática. – Sinto muito, não posso levar isso adiante. Estou resolvendo uns problemas com o meu filho...

Ben passou a mão pelos cabelos e sacudiu a cabeça, o rosto comprimido. Desde sempre desejara que o pai encontrasse alguém, e jamais pudera imaginar que ele próprio estivesse impedindo a sua felicidade. A fuga de Roxana de Azkaban, que depois aparecera em sua casa tentando falar com ele... seria com isso que o seu pai estava tão preocupado?

\- Eu posso ajudar você, David – disse Madame Rosmerta. – Posso falar com ele, se me disser o que está acontecendo... Tenho certeza de que ele só quer o melhor para você.

\- Não é tão simples. É um assunto que tenho que resolver sozinho, infelizmente não há nada que você possa fazer por mim. Venha, vou lhe levar à sala do Slughorn.

Eles saíram; o garoto ainda permaneceu um tempo onde estava, a cabeça apoiada em uma das pernas da mesa e os pés na perna oposta, e, de repente, foi invadido por uma onda de remorso pela inconveniência e o pesar que estava causando.


	7. Uma confissão inquietante

\- Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi na sala do papai...

\- Quem se importa? – respondeu Penny com grosseria. Ela e Ben estavam junto à pia da cozinha do chalé dos Clearwater e a garota tinha acabado de acenar com a varinha por cima do ombro: um pão e uma faca voaram com violência por cima da mesa e se espatifaram contra a parede, e Ben teve que se abaixar rapidamente a tempo de não ser atingido.

\- Ei, também não precisa...

\- _Viu só o que você fez?_ – a garota exclamou irritada, guardando a varinha com raiva. – Olha, eu não quero saber, está legal? Seja lá o que for, não me interessa.

Ela deu as costas e saiu. A neve passava voando pela janela da cozinha; Penny parecia mais velha, muito séria e aborrecida. Gustavo tinha ido passar o Natal na casa da mãe dele, o que claramente demonstrava que ele estava evitando qualquer tipo de encontro com o sr. Clearwater. O rapaz só regressou ao chalé poucos dias depois do Ano-Novo, quando Ben agradeceu por se livrar dessa Penny rabugenta e aparatou juntamente com o seu pai rumo a Hogsmeade para voltar a Hogwarts.

Eles caminharam pesadamente pela estrada coberta de neve até avistarem os dois altos pilares que ladeavam os portões da escola, encimados por javalis alados. Passaram pela revista habitual do zelador Filch e entraram; o sr. Clearwater seguiu para a sua sala, enquanto Ben se dirigiu à Torre da Corvinal, subiu a escada em espiral e bateu na porta uma vez.

\- O que veio primeiro, a fênix ou a chama? – falou a aldraba em forma de águia.

\- Essa é fácil – disse Ben, confiante. – Foi a fênix.

\- Não – respondeu ela.

\- Está de brincadeira! Tudo bem, então foi a chama.

\- Pense um pouco mais.

O garoto olhou bem para a águia, apertou os olhos e disse com raiva:

\- Eu te odeio.

A porta se abriu. Kevin espiou para o lado de fora, mas, em vez de deixar o colega passar, foi ele quem saiu, fechando a porta por trás dele.

\- Kevin, por que você fez isso? – Ben levou as mãos à cabeça, perplexo.

\- Imaginei que você estivesse aqui – o garoto respondeu com simplicidade. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa que eu descobri na Sala Precisa.

\- Tem que ser agora?

\- A não ser que você tenha mais algo para fazer...

O garoto olhou pelas janelas do corredor; o sol já estava se pondo nos terrenos da escola cobertos por um alto tapete de neve.

\- Está bem – ele disse, e os dois seguiram caminhando.

\- Teve um bom Natal? – perguntou Kevin, parecendo preocupado. Embora tivesse permissão para circular nos corredores até às nove horas, o garoto não parava de olhar para os lados, nervoso, ao se dirigir ao sétimo andar.

\- Nada mau. Acho que preferia ter ficado em Hogwarts, mas em todo caso... Bom, chegamos.

Tinham parado em frente a um trecho de parede lisa defronte à enorme tapeçaria que retratava a insensata tentativa de Barnabás, o Amalucado, ensinar balé aos trasgos. Kevin fechou os olhos e se concentrou; ele murmurou alguma coisa, os punhos fechados contra os lábios quando fixou o olhar em frente.

A porta da sala surgiu e eles entraram. A Sala Precisa estava iluminada com archotes bruxuleantes; as paredes estavam cobertas com cortinas e, em lugar de cadeiras, havia grandes almofadas de seda no chão.

\- Nossos instrumentos não estão aqui hoje – observou Kevin.

\- Sim, a sala muda conforme a necessidade. Era isso que você queria me mostrar?

Kevin suspirou; parecia apreensivo.

\- Na verdade, eu... _Por que raios eu não consegui ganhar a Felix Felicis?_ – resmungou, antes de tomar coragem para dizer: – Eu queria te perguntar se você pensou sobre aquilo que eu te falei...

Ben fez uma cara de desentendido.

\- Me desculpe Kevin, não lembro...

\- Sobre você voltar para Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo.

\- Ah... achei que você estivesse brincando. Eu não poderia fazer isso; o meu pai me mataria se isso acontecesse, eu disse a ele que larguei o quadribol por causa dos N.I.E. M'S. A verdade é que foi por causa dos ensaios, mas o meu pai leva quadribol a sério. Então, se eu não quiser aturar ele aqui de novo no ano que vem, preciso ao menos ir bem nos exames.

\- O Edu é oito meses mais velho do que você – contrapôs Kevin. – Eu sou oito meses mais novo do que você; oito meses e alguns dias. Por que você e o Edu podem ficar na mesma turma e nós dois não?

\- Você fez as contas? – surpreendeu-se Ben. – Olha Kevin, eu sei que você está preocupado em ficar fora da banda no ano que vem. Mas não se preocupe, porque isso não vai acontecer. Pode terminar os seus estudos com tranquilidade; a sua vaga estará garantida quando você voltar.

O garoto inspirou pesaroso e virou a cabeça.

\- Mas você precisava me trazer aqui para dizer isso? – indagou Ben. – Não podia ter falado lá no salão comunal?

Kevin respirou fundo, correu os olhos pela sala pensativo e sentou-se na almofada mais próxima.

\- Gosto de conversar com você – ele disse. – Às vezes acho que as pessoas me tratam como se eu fosse um zero à esquerda; ninguém nunca se lembra de mim, para nada. Mas você não. Você se importa comigo, nunca ridiculariza as coisas que eu falo.

Ben se sentou numa das almofadas à sua frente, pegou outra almofada e a colocou sobre o colo.

\- Somos uma equipe agora, não é? – disse ele. – É o mínimo que podemos fazer uns pelos outros.

\- E o que você está pensando em fazer no verão? – prosseguiu Kevin. – Você disse que não pretende voltar para a casa do seu pai.

\- Ainda não sei. Preciso saber o que vai acontecer com a banda primeiro. Talvez eu encontre algum lugar para morar; talvez eu vá dividir um quarto, sei lá, com a Alexia...

\- Espera aí, o quê? – surtou Kevin. – Você está mesmo saindo com a Alexia? Com a _Alexia?_

\- Estamos só nos conhecendo...

Kevin apertou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o colega, parecendo totalmente aborrecido.

\- Essa foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi. Vocês se conhecem desde os onze anos!

\- Eu sabia que não devia ter contado – resmungou Ben. – Foi só uma ideia que me passou pela cabeça... qual o problema? Todo o mundo namora em Hogwarts.

\- Você não enxerga nada com esses seus olhos! Não viu que ela estava se insinuando para o McLaggen lá na festa do Slughorn?

\- Ela só estava dançando – disse Ben com displicência. – Interagir com convidados era parte da apresentação.

\- Mas você e a Alexia não estavam só fingindo que estavam a fim um do outro? – contestou Kevin, parecendo contrariado. – Não era para ser só na frente do Rogério, e depois da Lilá? O que foi que deu em você?

\- Não foi você quem disse que não queria perder o contato com o pessoal da banda?

\- Mas eu não quis dizer que era para você namorar a minha irmã! Você sabe que ela não presta!

\- Desculpa aí, não sabia que você era do tipo irmão ciumento – disse Ben, recolhendo mais uma almofada no chão e colocando-a sobre o colo. – Eu te entendo; já fui desses. E olha, não vale a pena. Por que a gente não marca de sair todos juntos? De repente você podia levar alguém, sei lá, tipo um encontro duplo...

Kevin corou um pouco, mas não parecia envergonhado quando tornou a falar com o colega:

\- Eu não acredito que você está me dizendo isso.

\- Por quê?

\- Você sabe por quê.

\- Não, não sei – defendeu-se Ben. – Aliás, eu sei – ele lembrou subitamente; Kevin o olhou, esperançoso. – Você me disse. Lá no trem, quando estávamos vindo para cá em setembro. Você podia chamar essa garota de quem está a fim! Seria uma ótima chance para...

\- Não! – exclamou Kevin, revoltado. – Não posso!

\- Por quê?

Os dois garotos tinham se levantado. Kevin fez uma pausa e, quando falou, a sua voz saiu levemente sufocada:

\- Porque eu gosto de _você!_ Eu sou apaixonado por você, já tentei dizer isso um milhão de vezes, mas você é tão burro! Você é igual a mim...

Ben precisou remoer a informação alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Kevin, somos garotos...

\- Eu sei! – Kevin bateu o pé no chão; seus olhos estavam ligeiramente marejados agora. – Por causa disso tenho lutado contra os meus sentimentos todos os dias... Você acha que eu não estou com medo? Eu estou morrendo de medo! Medo de como vão me julgar, medo de como a minha família vai reagir... Mas tenho mais medo ainda de não poder ficar com a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci na vida só porque nenhum de nós dois é uma garota...

Ele olhou Ben diretamente nos olhos.

\- Eu não escolhi isso, Ben. Aconteceu. Foi isso o que eu descobri aqui na Sala Precisa, quando começamos a ensaiar para tocar no Baile de Inverno. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem de nós dois estarmos aqui juntos, e a sua mão encostou na minha de leve...

\- Kevin, foi sem querer, eu nem me lembrava disso!

\- Mas eu senti um toque diferente... Senti uma coisa dentro de mim que eu jamais tinha sentido com qualquer outra pessoa – ele tornou a tomar fôlego. – Ben, eu amo você. Você é a pessoa mais especial para mim e eu não quero te perder, estou aqui abrindo o meu coração. Estou revelando o meu segredo mais profundo, você não imagina o quanto está sendo difícil para mim.

\- Kevin – disse Ben num tom que ele desejava que fosse educado e calmo –, isso o que você está me pedindo é uma coisa muito grande...

\- Eu precisava dizer isso – uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Kevin sem ele querer e ele a enxugou com a mão. – Desculpe, mas é exatamente como eu me sinto.

Por um momento fez-se silêncio. Em seguida, Ben olhou para o colega e falou:

\- Sinto muito. É mais do que eu posso oferecer.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas, o coração partido ao ouvir os soluços de Kevin ao deixar a Sala Precisa.


	8. O anel de compromisso

Os horários vagos na sala comunal da Corvinal eram bem mais constrangedores ultimamente, agora que Ben e Kevin estavam envergonhados demais para se olhar, quanto mais para se falar, e Ben se perguntava o que faria caso eles recebessem algum convite para tocar numa das festinhas noturnas de Slughorn. Felizmente, não veio convite algum. Ele até se arrependeu de ter abandonado o quadribol – os treinos ao menos seriam um bom motivo para ele se ausentar de vez em quando – e chegou a oferecer-se para atuar como goleiro reserva, caso houvesse necessidade. A neve em torno da escola derreteu com a chegada de fevereiro, e foi substituída por uma chuva gelada e contínua que não melhorou nada até a aproximação de março, quando, para indignação geral, foi afixado um aviso em todas as salas comunais: o passeio seguinte a Hogsmeade fora cancelado. Alexia ficou furiosa.

\- Que ódio! – exclamou. – Era o último passeio do ano letivo, eu estava preparando uma surpresa!

\- Para quem? – indagou Ben, intrigado; até os encontros com ela o garoto estava tentando evitar, o que era uma tarefa difícil porque Edu e Lauren nunca estavam disponíveis.

\- Agora não vai haver _nada_ para fazer nessa droga de castelo no sábado! – replicou Alexia rabugenta.

De fato, no primeiro dia de março o tempo continuava frio e monótono, e os gramados da escola agora estavam escorregadios e lamacentos; com isso, as aulas de Aparatação do sexto ano estavam sendo realizadas no Salão Principal e não ao ar livre. Impedidos de sair para os gramados e de utilizar o Salão, a única opção que restou aos alunos foi permanecer nas aquecidas salas comunais de suas respectivas Casas; os da Grifinória numa torre, os da Corvinal em outra, os da Sonserina nas masmorras e os da Lufa-Lufa no porão próximo às cozinhas.

Depois do almoço, Ben estava tocando violão para um grupo de alunos que o acompanhavam cantando sentados junto à lareira quando Alexia entrou de repente na sala comunal.

\- Vem comigo – ela chamou o colega; Ben entregou o instrumento para um garoto do segundo ano e se levantou de má vontade. – Acabei de ter uma ideia.

Ela segurou a mão dele e foi o arrastando pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao Salão Principal.

\- Descobri um jeito de sair daqui por umas horas – a garota explicou. – O diretor suspendeu temporariamente o encantamento contra aparatações no Salão Principal para que os sextanistas pudessem treinar, não foi? Então; vamos entrar no meio deles e desaparatar até Hosmeade. Podemos aparatar até a porta do salão de chá da Madame Puddifoot, o que acha?

\- Legal, mas você acha mesmo que ninguém vai perceber? – questionou Ben; por um lado, ele preferia realmente não se arriscar a fazer uma coisa tão grave, mas por outro, sair do castelo por uns instantes até que não seria má ideia.

\- Claro que acho; o pessoal do Ministério só está interessado em saber se ninguém vai estrunchar.

A garota estava enganada. O teto encantado do Salão Principal girava sombriamente no alto enquanto os sextanistas se reuniam diante dos diretores das quatro Casas e de um bruxo miúdo, que era o mesmo instrutor de aparatação do Ministério do ano anterior; eles certamente seriam reconhecidos desse jeito. Kevin estava entre os estudantes que praticavam; o garoto lançou um olhar despercebido a Alexia e Ben, sem querer, e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente. Ben tocou o cotovelo de Alexia e falou:

\- É, não vai dar certo. Vamos voltar.

\- Por que tudo tem que dar errado comigo? – pestanejou a garota. – Vamos para a Sala Precisa, pelo menos.

Ben concordou em ir, mas só porque Alexia já estava irritada e ficaria mal se não concordasse. Eles seguiram pelos corredores praticamente desertos até chegarem ao sétimo andar, no trecho da parede defronte à tapeçaria que escondia a entrada da sala.

\- Que raiva; eu _precisava_ ir a Hogsmeade hoje! – resmungou Alexia andando de um lado para outro na frente da tapeçaria; ela deu um murro tão forte na parede lisa que a porta se abriu instantaneamente.

Eles entraram. Não havia coisa alguma na sala, exceto um quadro com um longo túnel pintado e um minúsculo ponto branco no fim.

\- Mas o que deu nessa sala? – indagou Ben, examinando o quadro. – Será que...

Ele retirou a moldura da parede. Havia um buraco atrás do retrato, onde ele enfiou a cabeça para examinar; havia degraus de pedra lisa do outro lado: a passagem parecia existir há muitos anos. Luminárias de latão pendiam das paredes e o piso de terra estava gasto e sem asperezas.

\- Será que isso vai dar em Hogsmeade? – questionou Alexia, erguendo o pescoço para enxergar.

\- Só há um jeito de descobrir – disse Ben.

O coração batendo forte, ele subiu no console e entrou no buraco atrás do retrato. Depois ele esticou a mão, ajudou Alexia a subir no console e dali para o túnel; andaram um bom trecho e, à medida que andavam, suas sombras se ondulavam, abrindo-se em leque pela parede.

\- Há quanto tempo isso existe? – indagou a garota.

\- Não sei, mas é melhor não avisar os outros, senão isso aqui vai virar uma bagunça. Parece que chagamos.

Eles viraram um canto e logo adiante a passagem terminava. Um pequeno lance de escada levava a uma porta igual à que havia atrás do retrato na Sala Precisa. Ben abriu-a e galgou a escada. Alexia o seguiu e, quando olhou ao redor, percebeu que estavam dentro do Cabeça de Javali.

\- Depressa, coloque o quadro no lugar – sussurrou a garota. – Vão acabar nos descobrindo!

\- Estou indo – Ben acenou com a varinha para o quadro de uma mulher, que voltou para o lugar; antes que alguém os visse, eles aparataram para a rua principal.

\- Por isso que eu amo você, Ben – disse Alexia aliviada, agarrando-o pelo braço e levando-o pela estrada lateral em direção à casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot.

\- Eu faço o que posso. Mas não iria cair a mão se você usasse a varinha de vez em quando.

O vilarejo estava praticamente deserto. Eles entraram na casa de chá, que era apertada e cheia de vapor e, apesar da ausência de clientela, estava toda decorada com laços e babadinhos. Os dois se sentaram a uma mesa ao lado da janela embaçada.

\- Espere aqui, vou pedir os nossos cafés – disse Alexia animada.

No intervalo que levou para a garota voltar, a porta da casa de chá se abriu e Penny entrou acompanhada de Gustavo. Ben não entendeu nada.

\- Ben, que bom que encontramos você! – exclamou Penny. – Achamos que tivéssemos vindo no dia errado.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? – questionou o garoto.

\- Eu vim a trabalho, e a Penny... bom, veio me acompanhar – explicou Gustavo, puxando uma cadeira para si e outra para a namorada. – Na última visita uma aluna foi parar no St. Mungus por conta de um colar amaldiçoado, não foi? Então o _Profeta Diário_ quer que alguém fique de olho na visita dos alunos hoje caso algo aconteça.

\- Ah, e ela continua internada, sem previsão de alta – disse Ben – Mas você escolheu um péssimo dia, porque o passeio de hoje foi cancelado.

Penny olhou para o irmão, sem entender.

\- Ah, foi, é? E o que você está fazendo aqui, então?

\- Não é da sua conta, não é mesmo? – respondeu Ben, com um ar de satisfação. – Pensa que é só você que pode esconder as coisas de mim?

\- E que diabos eu estou escondendo de você?

\- E eu vou saber? Você disse que não era da minha conta, então...

\- Você saiu do castelo sem permissão! – vociferou a garota, os olhos semicerrados. – Isso é tão a sua cara... Ah, mas você vai se dar mal, garoto, escute o que eu estou falando...

\- Oh, que medo, vai me dedurar para o papai? – debochou Ben. – Eu sou um bruxo maior de idade agora, faço o que eu quero. O papai sai do castelo a hora que ele quer.

Penny sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar; odiava perder uma discussão para o irmão, mas prometera a si mesma que não iria mais discutir com ele, principalmente depois da última briga tiveram. Gustavo segurou em sua mão para saírem, mas o penoso instante de silêncio foi interrompido neste momento, quando Alexia voltou.

\- Ah, oi Penny, oi... – ela disse com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Oi Alexia – Penny soltou a mão de Gustavo e se endireitou, agradecida pela presença dela. – Então, o Ben estava me contando que o passeio de hoje foi cancelado... O que estão fazendo aqui?

\- Foi, mas nós já tínhamos marcado, então resolvemos sair mesmo assim. Queríamos passar um momento _sozinhos_ – ela deu ênfase à palavra.

\- Então vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Penny, de olhos arregalados.

\- Ah, estamos... você não sabia? – falou Alexia, com uma risadinha que não parecia sua.

\- Não estamos não – corrigiu Ben. – É só um rolo aí...

\- Não me diga! – exclamou Penny; ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, manifestando curiosidade pela fofoca.

\- Então... vamos deixá-los a sós... – sugeriu Gustavo.

\- Não, não, não – retorquiu Penny. – Quero fazer companhia ao meu querido irmão! Afinal, não temos nada... _nada_ – e repetiu a palavra, enfatizando-a – ... a esconder um do outro...

Ben apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, um tom debochado no rosto. Sabia exatamente onde Penny estava querendo chegar, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer.

\- Aqui estão os dois cafés, do jeitinho que me pediu – disse Madame Puddifoot com uma piscadinha; era uma mulher muito corpulenta com um coque negro e brilhante, e precisou espremer-se entre as mesas com grande dificuldade para depositar as xícaras caprichosamente diante de Ben e Alexia. Depois virou-se para Gustavo e Penny e perguntou: – E para vocês, queridos, o que posso servir?

\- Nada, nós já...

\- Pode trazer dois cafés para nós também – Penny interrompeu o noivo, apressada.

Alexia coçou a cabeça. Antes que ela pudesse perceber, Ben já virara o café de um gole.

\- O que é isso?

Ele estava cutucando o fundo da xícara com a colher, recolhendo um anel prateado que acabara de encontrar. As faces de Alexia ficaram escarlates.

\- Quem colocou isso aí? – ela riu amarelo, e depois pigarreou e se endireitou na cadeira. – Bom, é o seguinte: você foi o melhor namorado que já tive, então...

\- Tem certeza? – alfinetou Penny. – Melhor revisar essa sua lista...

\- Imagina, o Ben é um príncipe comparado ao Córmaco!

\- Espera aí, você estava saindo comigo e com o McLaggen ao mesmo tempo? – questionou Ben.

\- Eu precisava escolher entre os dois, não é? – retrucou a garota, como se explicasse o óbvio. – Devia se sentir privilegiado, porque eu escolhi você. Você é um namorado muito melhor que ele.

\- Nunca fomos namorados de verdade; estávamos só fingindo...

\- Ah, e você soube fazer isso muito bem – Alexia riu encabulada. – A boa notícia é que agora já podemos parar de fingir. Quem sabe assim você para de receber recadinhos escrotos; com o anel, pelo menos todos vão saber que estamos compromissados – ela pegou o anel, e inesperadamente segurou a mão do colega, prestes a colocá-lo em seu dedo. – Então? Quer ser meu companheiro na vida?

Penny e Gustavo se entreolharam; Ben recolheu a mão e se levantou, absolutamente confuso.

\- Não é a garota quem faz isso...

\- Deixe de ser estúpido! – Alexia se levantou também, parecendo zangada. – Não vê todos esses desaparecimentos e mortes que estão saindo no _Profeta Diário_ depois da notícia da volta de Você-Sabe-Quem? Estamos no meio de uma guerra e podemos estar mortos amanhã, e você ainda se preocupa com esses costumes sem sentido?

\- Não, eu só... vou olhar de novo o fundo da xícara para ver se encontro a minha dignidade – respondeu Ben examinando a xícara vazia, e tornou a depositá-la na mesa. – Eu até ia pedir para a Madame Puddifoot trazer mais uma rodada, mais agora fiquei com medo de ela me trazer você...

Alexia se boquiabriu. Sem pensar, pegou a sua xícara de café que estava sobre a mesa e atirou todo o conteúdo contra o garoto.

\- Você me chamou do _quê_? – trovejou ela.

Ben encolheu a barriga e olhou para as vestes, agora sujas de café quente.

\- Quer saber? – disse ele. – Acho que prefiro morrer solteiro.

Ele deu as costas e saiu; Alexia tornou a se sentar, completamente estarrecida. Madame Puddifoot voltou com os outros dois cafés e as duas notinhas, que Gustavo se apressou em recolher.

\- Agora entendo porque as garotas não gostam de fazer isso – disse Alexia, tristonha. – Dói para caramba...

E, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, desatou a chorar.


	9. O ilustre dedo-duro

Penélope e Gustavo permaneceram na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot com Alexia até que ela se acalmasse, o que levou muito tempo porque a garota estava decididamente se debulhando em lágrimas.

\- Não chore, Alexia – consolava-a Penny, dando palmadinhas nas costas da garota chorosa ao sem ombro. – Está tudo bem.

\- Não, não está tudo bem – retrucou a garota com a voz pastosa, enxugando o nariz com um guardanapo. – Eu não devia ter feito isso. Fui patética.

\- Que nada, você estava certíssima. Meninas podem fazer tudo o que os rapazes fazem, tudo mesmo. Mas eu vou te contar um segredo, cá entre nós: as coisas mais difíceis e mais chatinhas, nós deixamos para eles...

Alexia deu uma risada lacrimosa e se endireitou.

\- E, se tratando do Ben, ele é tão babaca que não se perde grande coisa, não é mesmo?

O comentário não ajudou muito, porque Alexia soluçou ainda mais forte e se retirou. Gustavo olhou para Penny, sério.

\- Pare de falar assim do seu irmão. As outras pessoas não têm culpa das brigas entre vocês dois.

\- Ele me irrita. Viu só? Mais um motivo para sairmos logo daquela casa.

\- Você não contou a ele sobre o Voto Perpétuo?

\- Não! Por que eu contaria? Ele não ajudaria em nada, só iria usar isso para me provocar.

Eles vestiram as capas e saíram da casa de chá, desaparatando dali direto para Godric's Hollow. Não haviam conseguido descobrir nenhuma informação importante, exceto que o passeio havia sido cancelado e que Katie Bell continuava no hospital, e esses lapsos de informações não eram um bom sinal; por conta disso, o _Profeta_ muitas vezes acabava dando as notícias com atraso.

Nas semanas seguintes, retalhos de céu muito azul estavam começando a aparecer sobre Londres, mas esses indícios da aproximação do verão não melhoraram o humor de Gustavo; já perdera as contas do que estava acontecendo com os parentes de todo o mundo. Decidiu então ir ao St. Mungus para tentar obter alguma informação sobre Katie, mas acabou descobrindo sobre um garotinho de cinco anos que foi atacado por um lobisomem; corriam boatos de que a mãe dele se recusara a ajudar os Comensais da Morte. O garoto morreu no hospital, não conseguiram salvá-lo.

\- Morreu? – repetiu Penny, chocada; ela tinha acabado de sair do escritório e estava conversando com Gustavo no Beco Diagonal. – Mas nem era noite de lua cheia, por que isso aconteceu?

\- Porque ainda existem uns maníacos atacadores de crianças. Como se o fato de ser um lobisomem já não fosse ruim o suficiente, tem uns que preferem permanecer o maior tempo possível em sua forma selvagem, e encaram como missão de sua vida morder e contaminar o maior número possível de pessoas; alguns se empolgam, e acabam matando.

Penny olhou-o triste.

\- É uma pena que isso tenha acontecido com você – ela suspirou. – Quando é que essas coisas horrendas vão parar de acontecer? Sabe Gustavo, eu estive pensando. Vamos alugar uma casa num lugar mais tranquilo, um lugar onde possamos continuar trabalhando, mas longe do perigo de você morrer por causa do Voto Perpétuo. Vai ser melhor; não quero mais colocar a sua vida em risco por causa do dinheiro.

Gustavo tinha parado para olhá-la; já começava a escurecer e ele ainda queria informar Cuffe das últimas notícias. De repente, o rapaz ergueu os olhos em direção à sede do _Profeta Diário_ e perguntou:

\- O que o Percy veio fazer aqui?

Penny se virou e olhou depressa, erguendo a cabeça para ver melhor. De fato, Percy Weasley avançava para o escritório do _Profeta Diário_ , e subia rapidamente os degraus da pequena escadaria de mármore endireitando os óculos de aros de tartaruga.

\- Bom, se veio me procurar, está perdendo o tempo dele, não é? – disse Penny. – Primeiro, porque não estou mais disponível, e segundo porque o meu expediente já acabou.

Mas o rapaz não se demorou mais do que dez minutos. Penny e Gustavo ficaram espiando atrás de uma tenda, e logo viram Percy saindo pressuroso do escritório, demonstrando grande satisfação consigo mesmo. Somente depois de se certificarem que ele tinha desaparatado, Gustavo virou-se para Penny e falou:

\- Me espere aqui embaixo; vou lá falar com o Cuffe.

Ele subiu a escada, passou pela recepção vazia, dirigiu-se até a sala do chefe e bateu na porta. Cuffe pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo.

\- Branstone; mas que coincidência! Quero dizer, eu estava mesmo precisando falar com você. Sente-se.

Gustavo fechou a porta por trás dele e se sentou.

\- Acabei de vir do St. Mungus – informou o rapaz, sem emoção. – Houve novos ataques relacionados aos Comensais da Morte; um garoto de cinco anos morreu.

\- Que ótimo – respondeu Cuffe sem prestar atenção. – Quero dizer, que péssimo, mas é a nossa função informar, não é mesmo? A propósito, quero que você venha ao meu escritório na próxima sexta-feira à noite; tenho um assunto particular para tratar com você.

Gustavo hesitou; a próxima sexta era noite de lua cheia.

\- Tem que ser na sexta? – questionou ele. – É que eu tenho um compromisso...

\- Sei – disse Cuffe, analisando-o – Um compromisso... com a sua matilha?

O rapaz ficou mais pálido do que nunca; ele sentiu como se o coração tivesse congelado.

\- O quê? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando demonstrar que não havia entendido.

\- Recebemos uma denúncia, Branstone. Um informante anônimo me avisou que existe a possibilidade de você ser um lobisomem. E, como sabe, não podemos ter lobisomens no nosso quadro de funcionários. Será uma pena se for verdade, porque você acabou se tornando um dos nossos melhores fotógrafos.

Gustavo riu, mas foi de nervoso.

\- Quem faria uma coisa dessas? – ele tentou parecer displicente. – Por quê?

Cuffe não respondeu imediatamente. Em vez disso, abriu a última gaveta da sua escrivaninha, e retirou uma longa, fina e flexível vara de ouro que lembrava um objeto de segurança trouxa, normalmente usado como antena nos carros.

\- O que é isso? – indagou Gustavo.

\- Um honestímetro. Uma ferramenta rudimentar, mas eficiente, capaz de detectar feitiços de ocultamento, maldições e objetos mágicos escondidos – Cuffe respondeu, analisando a ponta do objeto. – Infelizmente, mesmo que eu o interrogue, não poderei acreditar em suas palavras a menos que você me permita enfiar isto, bom, você sabe onde...

\- Eu me recuso! – Gustavo se levantou de uma vez, enfurecido. – Isso é um absurdo!

\- Imaginei que você não fosse aceitar. Neste caso, você tem até a próxima sexta para provar a sua inocência. Caso não apareça aqui às 8 da noite do jeito que está hoje, estará se declarando culpado e não precisará voltar nunca mais. Fui claro?

Gustavo lançou um olhar decidido, as duas mãos segurando o próprio cinto.

\- Sim, sr. Cuffe. Até sexta, então.

E saiu, batendo a porta do escritório ao passar. Desceu apressado pela escadaria, onde encontrou Penny o aguardando.

\- Vamos embora – ele disse depressa.

Eles desaparataram no meio do Beco Diagonal e reapareceram segundos depois no chalé dos Clearwater, em Godric's Hollow. Gustavo se largou no sofá, os dedos trêmulos das mãos por entre os cabelos.

\- O que aconteceu? – quis saber Penny.

O rapaz respirou fundo; parecia arrasado.

\- Alguém me denunciou. Disseram ao Cuffe que sou um lobisomem, e agora eu tenho que encontrá-lo na sexta-feira à noite para provar o contrário, senão perderei o meu emprego.

\- Por que alguém iria querer prejudicar você? – Penny se adiantou ao noivo, abaixando-se diante dele. – Claro; não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir que foi o Percy. Mas eu vou te ajudar; vamos encontrar um jeito de você arrumar outro emprego...

\- Ninguém pode me ajudar – respondeu Gustavo. Todo o seu corpo tremia. – Quase todos os lobisomens estão do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, o Ministério anda caçando lobisomens como se fossem todos criminosos. E, se esses caras me descobrirem, vão querer me matar porque tentei viver entre os bruxos, enquanto a maioria deles evitam a sociedade normal e vivem na marginalidade. Acabou para mim.

\- Tem que haver uma solução – disse Penny, que se levantara e agora estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala. – A sua mãe é uma preparadora de poções, não é? Eu podia tomar a Poção Polissuco para me transformar em você, e ir no seu lugar na sexta...

\- Não, Penny, não vai dar certo – Gustavo disse angustiado. – A Poção Polissuco não deve ser usada com semi-humanos, como eu. É arriscado; como vamos saber se você não vai se transformar em lobisomem também? E mesmo se você quisesse correr o risco, ela leva uns trinta dias para ficar pronta, e o meu prazo vence em três dias.

\- Mas a gente precisa sair desta casa, Gustavo – Penny começou a se desesperar. – Você não pode perder o seu emprego agora, nós precisamos alugar uma casa e eu não posso fazer isso sozinha. Gustavo, eu não quero que você morra...

As lágrimas começaram a lhe escorrer dos olhos e ela se sentou no sofá, ao lado no noivo, soluçando.

\- E se eu for embora? – Gustavo perguntou em voz baixa, após alguns instantes.

\- Aí você vai morrer...

\- Talvez seja a única solução...

\- Não – disse Penny decidida. Ela ergueu a cabeça e parou de chorar de repente. – Há um jeito. Foi o meu pai quem nos colocou nessa situação, não foi? Nós não temos dinheiro para comprar uma casa, mas aposto que ele tem. Ele já foi o bruxo-presidente de Gringotes, deve ter uma fortuna guardada nos cofres do Banco. Ele vai ter que arrumar um jeito de nos tirar disso.


	10. A coruja acaçapada

Os dias mornos e agradáveis foram desfilando mansamente pelo mês de maio; Gustavo e Penélope ficavam a cada dia mais ansiosos com o retorno do sr. Clearwater de Hogwarts – eles precisavam esclarecer com ele a necessidade de saírem do chalé de Godric's Hollow e esperavam que ele aceitasse a proposta de emprestar o dinheiro para que eles pudessem comprar uma casa e recomeçar a vida. O maior impasse disso tudo era que Gustavo achava que já estava na hora de contar ao sr. Clearwater sobre a sua licantropia, uma vez que eles agora precisavam dos favores do sogro e não havia outra maneira de contar a ele que fora dispensado do _Profeta Diário_ sem mencionar essa informação, mas Penny simplesmente achava que nada disso era necessário. Aliás, a garota tinha a certeza de que o pai se recusaria emprestar o ouro caso tomasse conhecimento de que ela estava prestes a ir viver com um lobisomem desempregado, e a maior preocupação dela no momento era sair daquela casa, pois era a vida de Gustavo que estava em risco.

Enquanto os dois não chegavam a um acordo (embora Gustavo acreditasse que poderia convencer Penny a contar a verdade, enquanto ela se mostrava irredutível), em Hogwarts, o interesse pela partida Grifinória-Corvinal, última da temporada de quadribol, aumentava extraordinariamente em toda a escola, porque o confronto decidiria o campeonato, que continuava em aberto. A Corvinal era a favorita; apenas uma derrota por uma margem de trezentos pontos – o que era uma tarefa difícil para a Grifinória – lhes tiraria o primeiro lugar.

Os dias que precederam essa partida crítica apresentaram todos os problemas costumeiros: os jogadores das Casas rivais tentavam intimidar as equipes adversárias nos corredores; cantavam refrões grosseiros sobre os jogadores à sua passagem; os membros das equipes se exibiam pela escola, deliciando-se com as atenções ou correndo ao banheiro nos intervalos das aulas para vomitar.

Poucos dias antes da partida, toda a escola ficou sabendo que Harry Potter, que atualmente era o capitão da equipe da Grifinória, havia se envolvido em um incidente grave com Draco Malfoy e conseguira provocar a sua própria suspensão do jogo de final da temporada. A equipe da Corvinal ficou mais eufórica do que nunca. Não havia quem não notasse o ar de felicidade que tomou conta dos corvinos quando chegou a manhã de sábado, o dia da partida, ao ver Harry dar as costas à massa de estudantes que saíam para o sol.

Foi em meio aos ruídos da multidão que saía da Torre Oeste e se dirigia ao estádio que Miguel Corner, o novo capitão da Corvinal, veio andando na direção contrária aos estudantes e encurralou Ben no meio do corredor.

\- Preciso que você jogue como goleiro!

\- Quê...? Agora? – exclamou Ben atordoado. Por cima do ombro do garoto, ele viu Kevin seguir cabisbaixo em direção ao campo, sem acompanhar ninguém. Alexia, pelo contrário, ergueu a cabeça e ia pisando firme, de mau humor; Edu e Lauren no mínimo já deviam estar no estádio há tempos. – O que houve com o Téo?

\- Furúnculos – explicou Corner. – Está na ala hospitalar. Acho que alguém da Grifinória lançou uma azaração contra ele; eles vivem fazendo isso, principalmente agora que estão em desvantagem. Não duvido nada que tenha sido a Gina...

\- Mas Miguel, eu não participei dos treinos nenhuma vez essa temporada, e esse é o jogo decisivo!

\- Não tem problema, eu confio em você. Você é o melhor goleiro que eu já vi jogar nessa equipe. Sem contar que eles estão sem o Potter e a Firebolt dele; a nossa vitória está garantida, basta você não levar trinta gols. Agora anda, vá se trocar; vamos entrar em dez minutos.

Meio atordoado, Ben convocou a sua Nimbus 2001 e se dirigiu ao vestiário com o restante do time para vestir os uniformes de quadribol. Era certo que ele havia se oferecido para jogar como goleiro, mas ele precisava ter treinado ao menos um dia antes da partida... Fazia um tempo que não voava, e já carregava um histórico de derrotas contra a Grifinória em suas atuações. Era certo que parte de seu fracasso se devia a Alicia Spinnet; o garoto tinha uma queda inexplicável por ela desde sempre, mas agora ela já havia se formado e não estava mais no time – o que significava que nada podia tirar a sua concentração.

Torcendo para que a intuição otimista de Miguel Corner estivesse certa, ele calçou as luvas e saiu para o estádio juntamente com o time, vestindo o uniforme de quadribol que realçava ainda mais o azul dos seus olhos.

As duas equipes entraram no campo sob gritos e vaias. Uma parte do estádio era totalmente vermelho e ouro; a outra, um mar de azul e bronze. Muitos alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-lufa também tinham tomado partido.

Miguel Corner e Katie Bell – que havia recebido alta do St. Mungus e estava de volta – se dirigiram a Madame Hooch, a árbitra, que estava em posição para soltar as bolas do caixote.

\- Capitães, apertem as mãos – disse ela. – Montem suas vassouras. Quando eu apitar... três... dois... um...

Soou o apito; os jogadores deram um impulso do chão e partiram. Ben sobrevoou até uma das extremidades do campo posicionando-se em frente aos aros; em meio à massa de estudantes nas arquibancadas, todos usando rosetas e chapéus e agitando estandartes e echarpes, era possível ver os longos cabelos louro-sujos e o colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada de Luna Lovegood, que iria narrar a partida ao lado da professora McGonagall.

"E lá vai a Demelza da Grifinória levando a goles", ecoou a voz de Luna sonhadora pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. "Das outras vezes era Alicia Spinnet quem tirava a concentração do nosso goleiro, mas agora parece que o Ben Clearwater está a salvo".

\- Cala a boca! – disse Ben entre dentes, corando levemente lá no alto. A multidão riu.

"... ih, acho que a Demelza não gostou muito do que eu falei, ela está partindo para cima do Ben, acho que ela vai acertar a goles nele... Desculpe Demelza, você também não é de se jogar fora, talvez não seja tão bonita quanto a Alicia, eu só acho que não faz o tipo do Ben..."

\- Você quer parar? – berrou Ben irritado; ao desviar os olhos para Luna, não conseguiu bloquear o ataque de raiva Demelza Robins e por pouco não foi atingido pela goles na cabeça.

"Ponto para a Grifinória!" – irradiou Luna calmamente, enquanto as torcidas da Grifinória e da Corvinal, entre os espectadores, aplaudiam e vaiavam. Xingando enraivecido, Ben se posicionou de volta às balizas.

"Miguel Corner está com a posse da goles agora", a voz de Luna tornou a ecoar sobre o campo. "Aposto como ele vai querer se vingar da Gina agora e marcar para a Corvinal".

\- A vida amorosa dos jogadores não vem ao caso! – exclamou a professora McGonagall em voz alta ao lado de Luna, parecendo meio constrangida e arrependida de tê-la deixado narrar o jogo.

"Mas agora o Dino Tomas tirou a goles de Corner, estão vendo, exatamente como ele fez com a Gina".

A multidão tornou a rir; a professora McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça, e foi nesse momento de distração que Dino aproveitou para marcar o segundo gol da Grifinória.

A torcida vermelho e ouro ainda comemorava o gol de Dino quando Ben foi acertado no rosto por um balaço. Meio tonto, ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com força; antes que pudesse se recuperar, Katie Bell recebeu a goles livre no ataque e marcou o terceiro gol da Grifinória.

Atrapalhada e errando passes em sequência, a equipe da Corvinal estava irreconhecível e permitia contragolpes seguidos do time adversário, Ben perdendo gols relativamente fáceis, chegando por vezes a esbarrar na goles com a ponta da luva. Decorrida meia hora de jogo, a Grifinória estava ganhando por oitenta pontos a zero quando a Corvinal, numa lambança da defesa do goleiro Rony Weasley, conseguiu marcar o seu primeiro gol.

A partir daí o jogo seguiu mais equilibrado e a Corvinal começou a golear, chegando a empatar o placar. Mas Luna não pareceu notar; narrava como se não estivesse interessada nos detalhes da partida, e a todo tempo tentava chamar a atenção da multidão para as nuvens de formas curiosas.

"Vejam só essa coruja das neves, será que veio trazer algum recado?", disse Luna distraída. De fato, uma coruja branca insistia em voar logo na frente de Ben, pousando por vezes em cima das balizas e, enquanto ele tentava enxotá-la, acabou levando mais alguns gols, dando à torcida vermelho e dourada, lá em baixo, motivos para se alegrar. Entre berros e palmas, era possível distinguir o rugido do famoso chapéu-leão de Luna Lovegood.

\- Luna, sua vira-casaca, cale esse chapéu! – exclamou Ben irritado, no momento em que acabava de levar mais um gol da Grifinória marcado por Demelza Robins.

"E parece que não é só com garotas bonitas que o Ben se distrai!" – exclamou Luna por acaso; num acesso de fúria, Demelza deu meia volta e passou veloz pelos jogadores da sua equipe, indo colidir violenta e intencionalmente com Ben. A garota acertou em cheio na barriga dele com a ponta da vassoura e ele quase caiu; ficou pendurado no ar apoiando-se em sua Nimbus 2001 com apenas uma das mãos a uma altura de seis metros do chão e, na hora em que conseguiu apoiar a outra mão para montar de volta na vassoura, foi golpeado com ferocidade por um balaço na boca do estômago, e foi nessa hora que Demelza empurrou a goles para o aro vazio, marcando o trigésimo gol da Grifinória.

\- Po-xa De-mel-za – crocitou Ben debilmente, sentindo uma dor nauseante o cegar.

Num completo desespero, quase todo o time da Corvinal voou até o garoto para ajudá-lo, inclusive a apanhadora Cho Chang. Embora a torcida nas arquibancadas gritasse exasperada, quando ela finalmente se virou, percebeu que Gina Weasley da Grifinória tinha avistado o pomo. Sem dúvida, a ruiva decididamente viu algo que Chang não viu, e antes que a apanhadora da Corvinal pudesse alcançá-la, Gina abriu o braço em direção à bolinha esvoaçante e agarrou-a.

"Quatrocentos e cinquenta a cento e quarenta!", anunciou a professora McGonagall ao megafone de Luna. "A Grifinória é a campeã!" – e o urro de comemoração que subiu das arquibancadas quase abafou o som do apito sinalizando o fim da partida e do campeonato.

As duas equipes mergulharam em direção ao solo. Aos gritos, a equipe da Grifinória deixou o campo pulando e sacudindo a taça de prata, dando socos no ar e acenando para a torcida. Entre brados da multidão, Miguel Corner aterrissou ao lado de Ben, que estava encurvado, as mãos sobre os joelhos, mal conseguindo se manter de pé.

\- Qual é o seu problema? – vociferou. – Que parte de "basta você não levar trinta gols" você não entendeu?

Sem esperar pela resposta, Corner atirou a vassoura no chão com raiva e o time seguiu para o vestiário. Ben foi o último jogador a deixar o campo, imaginando que obviamente seria responsabilizado pela derrota... Claro que ninguém levaria em conta o fato de que o capitão da equipe nem se deu ao trabalho de treinar os jogadores reserva, de que a apanhadora deveria ter ficado de olho no pomo em vez de ajudar um colega em apuros, e de que os comentários de Luna acabaram provocando a fúria de Demelza, a ponto de fazê-la pensar que não era bonita o suficiente para chamar a atenção de alguém e querer descontar nele... Tudo o que os alunos se lembrariam pelo resto da vida eram os trinta gols que ele tinha levado.

A atmosfera era de intensa alegria no lado da Grifinória. Enquanto os jogadores da Corvinal se trocavam e os da Grifinória saíam para comemorar em sua sala comunal, Kevin precipitou-se no vestiário, um semblante absolutamente preocupado no rosto.

\- Você está bem? – ele se dirigiu a Ben.

\- Estou ótimo – respondeu o garoto, nauseado; e em seguida, virou-se para o lado e cuspiu uma bola gigantesca de sangue.

\- Vou buscar ajuda – disse Kevin tentando conter os soluços, e saiu apressado.

Mas Ben sabia que não precisava de ajuda. Trocou-se rapidamente e, quando deixou o vestiário, percebeu que a multidão já estava deixando as arquibancadas para ir comemorar ou lamentar nas salas comunais.

Ele hesitou à porta do Salão Principal lotado, e descobriu que não estava com um pingo de vontade de decifrar o enigma da aldraba e encarar um bando de gente que mal conseguiria olhar na cara do "panaca que levou trinta gols" ou sabe-se lá que nome usariam. A única vontade que tinha era a de fugir de tudo; quando dessem pela sua falta, ele já estaria longe...

Alguma coisa dentro dele urrava de fúria e ele resolveu sair sem rumo pelos jardins. Foi só ele colocar os pés para fora do castelo, viu uma coruja branca voar em direção à Floresta Proibida. Decidiu segui-la; não era a primeira vez que uma coruja branca aparecia nos lugares mais inoportunos. Seguiu então em direção à Floresta e descobriu que Filch se esquecera de trancar a porta de entrada do castelo. Escancarou-a e inspirou o cheiro de ar puro e grama por um momento, antes de descer as escadas e sair para o gramado ensolarado.

Foi quando chegou ao último degrau que viu novamente a coruja branca empoleirada num galho de uma velha árvore na orla da Floresta Proibida. Aproximou-se dela; a coruja voou por entre as árvores floresta adentro, Ben ainda podia distingui-la entre a penumbra esverdeada. O garoto levantou o braço em arco por cima da cabeça à medida que se aprofundava na Floresta, até que se aproximou da clareira onde Hagrid criava os Testrálios e a coruja finalmente planou à sua frente. Em seguida, pousou farfalhando as asas rapidamente, até que se transformassem numa longa capa, ao passo que a ave se erguia e se endireitava até ficar do tamanho e na aparência de uma pessoa.

O olhar do garoto lentamente se ergueu e deparou com uma mulher de cabelos longos e olhos excepcionalmente azuis como os da coruja. Por alguns segundos eles se encararam, então a mulher deu um passo à frente, enquanto Ben recuou; tinha visto aquela mulher uma única vez em toda a sua vida...

\- Você! – berrou ele. – Você!

E levou a mão às vestes à procura da varinha.

\- Pare – pediu Roxana. – Não tenha medo. Eu só quero conversar. Eu finalmente consegui concluir os rituais para me tornar um animago, você tem ideia do quanto eu me sacrifiquei para isso? São procedimentos extremamente complexos; a pessoa tem que estar em desespero, e eu só consegui concluir o processo porque eu preciso muito falar com você. Por favor, não vá embora.

Ben a encarou receoso. Sabia que aquela mulher era uma assassina e não tinha certeza se devia ouvi-la, mesmo que ela tivesse passado trinta dias com uma folha de mandrágora na boca só para conseguir falar com ele.

\- Eu não vou lhe fazer mal – insistiu Roxana. – Esperei por isso durante dezessete anos; só quero que escute o que eu tenho a dizer.

Ofegante, Ben respirou fundo e sentou-se no tronco de uma árvore caída; Roxana fez o mesmo.

\- Ben... Posso lhe chamar de Ben?

\- Você é quem sabe. O meu pai nunca me chama assim.

\- Aquele inútil...

O garoto virou-se para a bruxa, surpreso; sem dúvida, a conversa estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

\- Como assim? – questionou ele. – Não foi você quem o envenenou com uma Poção do Amor e depois matou a mulher dele?

A expressão de Roxana não se alterou; por um longo momento, ela apenas esfregou as mãos cabisbaixa, sem nada dizer.

\- Eu vou lhe explicar tudo – falou ela por fim. – Eu nunca quis fazer mal a você nem a ninguém; o seu amigo goleiro vai ficar bem.

\- Foi você quem azarou o Téo? – enfureceu-se Ben. – Você fez ele ir parar na ala hospitalar!

\- Eu só fiz isso porque eu precisava falar com você desesperadamente! Eu te mandei cartas durante todo o tempo em que estive em Azkaban; só depois eu descobri que o seu pai deu um jeito de bloquear as minhas correspondências... Por isso tenho te esperado aqui todos os dias desde que consegui entregar aquele recado.

\- Como quer que eu confie em você? – indagou Ben, esforçando-se para não perder o controle. – Você prejudica as pessoas para conseguir o que quer! Então foi você quem me fez levar trinta gols?

\- Não filho, isso você fez sozinho.

\- Meleca – pestanejou Ben, fechando o punho. – Mas você matou a minha mãe!

\- Eu não matei a sua mãe – disse Roxana prontamente. – Eu sou a sua mãe.

Ben sacudiu a cabeça; ainda não conseguia aceitar que essa informação fosse verdadeira.

\- Tudo aconteceu porque eu fui uma idiota – prosseguiu Roxana em voz baixa. – Fui ingênua; era jovem demais e me juntei aos Comensais da Morte com o meu marido, Rabastan Lestrange. Toda a família achava que o Lorde das Trevas estava certo; eles eram totalmente a favor de purificar a raça bruxa. Eu cheguei a acompanhar o movimento até certo ponto, mas entrei em pânico com as coisas que me mandavam fazer e tentei voltar atrás...

\- Mas por que você foi atrás do meu pai? Você queria matá-lo porque ele é um nascido trouxa e acabou se apaixonando por ele, é isso?

\- Por favor me deixe terminar – Roxana pediu, e aguardou até que o filho assentisse bruscamente com a cabeça. – O Lorde das Trevas começou a desconfiar da minha lealdade e me deu uma missão: guardar um objeto roubado no cofre que a família do meu marido ainda mantém no Gringotes. Mas os duendes certamente iriam desconfiar da procedência do objeto, que era muito valioso, então a minha missão era usar a Maldição Imperius no seu pai por ordens do Lorde das Trevas para conseguir burlar as normas de segurança do Banco. Mas eu não tive condições... não fui forte o suficiente para usar uma maldição imperdoável, então optei por envenená-lo com uma Poção do Amor. Eu não queria que ele se envolvesse comigo, eu só queria que ele ficasse obcecado por mim a ponto de fazer tudo o que eu pedisse. Mas ele ficou muito fora de si, e eu não pude evitar que ele... que ele me procurasse... Sei que não é culpa dele; eu não fazia ideia de como a Amortentia podia ser tão poderosa e perigosa. Sei que fui longe demais, só que eu precisei chegar a esse ponto; era a minha vida que estava em risco...

\- E por que você simplesmente não abandonou a missão? – questionou Ben. – Não sei; por que não pensou em sumir e não aparecer mais?

\- Não é tão simples quanto parece – respondeu Roxana. – Ninguém simplesmente entrega um pedido de demissão ao Lorde das Trevas; é um serviço para a vida toda.

\- Quer dizer que você ainda trabalha para ele?

Roxana ficou calada por um momento; parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas para falar. Por fim disse:

\- É exatamente por isso que eu preciso tanto que você me escute. Eu não quero trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas, mas também não posso voltar atrás porque se eu fizer isso ele vai me matar, e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça antes que você saiba a verdade. Quando eu descobri a gravidez, escondi do meu marido o máximo que pude. Eu sabia que, quando ele descobrisse toda a história da traição e do fato de eu estar esperando o filho de um nascido trouxa, ele iria me matar, então tentei fazer de tudo para impedir que ele o descobrisse, e por isso procurei o seu pai...

Ben murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

\- Eu só queria que ele ficasse com você. Eu queria que você fosse criado com a família dele, como se fosse filho da mulher dele, para que você tivesse um futuro que eu jamais poderia oferecer... Eu não queria que o Rabastan descobrisse, porque você não merecia morrer por minha culpa...

\- Mas você matou alguém... Entende, você usou uma maldição imperdoável, a pior delas...

\- Eu perdi a cabeça... Sei que nunca deveria ter pedido para o seu pai criar você; a mulher dele me disse umas coisas horríveis... Ela começou a gritar e a dizer que eu ia ficar na lama, que eu merecia morrer, disse que eu ia ser presa e teria que criar você em Azkaban... eu me exaltei e acabei disparando a Maldição da Morte contra ela, não achei que fosse conseguir... Tudo o que eu fiz, foi por amor a você...

\- Não se mata uma pessoa por amor à outra! – irritou-se Ben. – Você tem noção do que fez? Eu e a minha irmã ficamos órfãos; você imagina como foi difícil para nós crescer sem uma mãe?

O garoto olhou para ela como estivesse olhando para a mãe que nunca teve, e tivesse a única oportunidade na vida de lhe dizer apenas uma coisa:

\- Você fez falta...

A mão de Roxana subitamente apoiou-se no ombro do filho, e ele reclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela, que começou a afanar os seus cabelos louros e sedosos para longe da testa.

\- Eu não peço que me perdoe, porque o que eu fiz não tem perdão – disse ela. – Mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar. Quem é aquele seu amigo, o de cabelos castanhos?

Ben olhou para ela com receio; Roxana parou de ajeitar os cabelos do filho na mesma hora.

\- O que tem o Kevin?

\- Ele é um garoto bom. E parece gostar de você.

O garoto endireitou-se de repente; imaginar que Roxana conseguira perceber em um único dia algo que ele demorara anos para entender só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Estou dizendo que sempre vou lhe apoiar, qualquer que seja a sua decisão. Você é o meu filho e eu sempre vou amar você, incondicionalmente.

Ben virou a cabeça para o lado; era a terceira pessoa que lhe dizia isso em poucos meses e ele não podia corresponder.

\- Que ótimo, porque a única decisão que eu tomei até agora foi sair de Hogwarts, comprar uma guitarra e sumir no mundo.

\- Então acho que acertei o presente – disse Roxana, conjurando na mesma hora uma guitarra Fender azul e prata, novinha em folha; Ben arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei que o seu aniversário é nesta semana; eu estava lá quando você nasceu, eu era a mãe – ela hesitou por um momento, contraindo os lábios. – Você nasceu em Azkaban. Eu estava amamentando você quando os dementadores o tiraram de mim.

Ela respirou fundo por alguns momentos, esforçando-se para não chorar. Não adiantou.

\- Eu não posso aceitar – Ben falou em voz baixa.

\- Aceite por favor – insistiu Roxana. – Faça o que fizer; eu acredito em você, mas por favor saia do país se for o caso, porque o Rabastan está à solta e sabe perfeitamente que eu tive um filho que não é dele. Ele sabe da sua existência não vai sossegar enquanto não matar você – ela olhou muito séria para o filho. – Ben, ele e o irmão querem te matar. Enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts estará seguro, mas assim que você sair eles virão atrás de você. Por favor, faça o que eu estou dizendo.

E, com lágrimas nos olhos, ela assumiu novamente a forma de coruja e saiu sobrevoando entre as árvores da Floresta em direção ao céu azul.


	11. Laços desfeitos

Uma terrível e triste notícia alvoroçou a comunidade bruxa nos idos do mês de junho: apesar da segurança extremamente reforçada em Hogwarts este ano, Comensais da Morte conseguiram invadir o castelo, e assassinaram ninguém menos do que o diretor Alvo Dumbledore.

Com toda essa desgraça acontecendo – alunos e professores de Hogwarts duelando contra Comensais da Morte, Dumbledore morto, o prof. Snape foragido, acusado de ser ele o assassino – qualquer sentimento de raiva ou de mágoa que Penny estivesse sentindo em relação ao seu pai por conta do Voto Perpétuo simplesmente desapareceu. Tudo o que importava era saber se ele e Ben estavam vivos, e quando estariam de volta, de preferência sãos e salvos, ao lar em Godric's Hollow.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma longa espera, o correio coruja finalmente apareceu trazendo a carta que ela vinha aguardando ansiosamente desde a notícia da morte de Dumbledore.

\- Até que enfim, uma resposta do meu pai – ela disse segurando o pergaminho, sentada ao lado da janela aberta da sala de estar, de onde uma coruja bege e vistosa tinha acabado de sair sobrevoando o céu crepuscular. – Ele diz que as aulas em Hogwarts foram suspensas e os exames adiados, e parece que estão querendo fechar a escola no próximo ano. Mas o meu pai e o Ben só vão voltar para casa amanhã, depois de prestarem as últimas homenagens a Dumbledore.

\- E como vamos contar a ele? – indagou Gustavo. – Como vamos fazer para contar a ele sobre a minha licantropia?

\- Não precisamos contar. Que diferença isso vai fazer quando nos mudarmos daqui?

\- Temos que contar, Penny, não temos escolha; amanhã será noite de lua cheia e eu não posso sair daqui enquanto ele não chegar.

\- Como assim, Gustavo? – perguntou Penny se aprumando na cadeira. – Por que não me contou antes?

\- E como eu ia saber que eles iriam voltar mais cedo? Mas nós precisávamos contar de um jeito ou de outro; não podemos mais continuar escondendo a verdade.

Penny não sabia o que pensar. Fazia tempo que ela vinha adiando fazer o que sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que fazer, mas, mesmo assim, sentia medo só de imaginar o que aconteceria quando o sr. Clearwater descobrisse que Gustavo era um lobisomem.

\- Vamos fazer melhor – disse ela por fim. – Vamos fazer o que sempre fazemos: você vai passar a noite no porão e ele nem vai perceber. Falaremos com ele depois de amanhã; ele vai acabar se convencendo de que você nunca me ofereceu perigo.

O dia seguinte foi angustiante; o sr. Clearwater não chegava com Ben e as horas pareciam passar mais rápido do que o normal. Como já não trabalhava mais para o _Profeta Diário_ , restou a Gustavo permanecer em casa, até que começou a escurecer e ele foi para o porão.

Torcendo para que o sr. Clearwater não reparasse na ausência do rapaz, Penny ficou esperando pela chegada do pai e do irmão, que só chegaram tarde da noite, quando ela já tinha desistido de esperar e ido se recolher.

Ela acordou de repente com o som de uma discussão entre o sr. Clearwater e Ben no meio da sala de estar.

\- Eu não aceito isso dentro da minha casa – o sr. Clearwater disse compassadamente. – Não quero nada que venha daquela mulher aqui dentro, está entendendo?

\- Pois caso o senhor não saiba, _eu_ vim daquela mulher – rebateu Ben. – Se não quiser a guitarra, vai ter que se livrar de mim também.

Penny sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Depois de quase morrerem em Hogwarts havia poucos dias, era difícil aceitar que aqueles dois ainda tivessem a capacidade de discutir um com o outro por qualquer motivo que fosse.

\- Aliás, ela me disse que sempre me mandava cartas, por que eu nunca recebi nada?

\- Eu rasguei! – trovejou o sr. Clearwater. – Rasguei aquele lixo todo, cuidei para que fossem destruídas antes que chegassem aqui! – e Penny prendeu a respiração, paralisada: ela tinha pensado em descer as escadas para tentar acalmar os ânimos, mas de repente achou que era melhor não interferir. – Ela não tinha o direito de encher a sua cabeça com um bando de lorotas; você era apenas uma criança!

\- As cartas eram minhas! Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

Os dois pararam de gritar e se encararam, ofegantes; Penny permaneceu no alto da escada, de onde eles não podiam vê-la, e ficou observando-os, incapaz de voltar para o seu quarto.

\- O que tanto ela queria com você, afinal? – questionou o sr. Clearwater.

\- Ela... ela só queria me dizer que... que me ama, e que só quer o meu bem...

\- É mentira! – vociferou o sr. Clearwater enfurecido, socando a mesa com tanta força que derrubou o jarro de flores que havia no centro. – Ela só quer mais um aliado para o covil de Voldemort!

\- Eu tenho o direito de ser amado, sabia?

\- Aquela louca não ama ninguém! Você vai mesmo acreditar na palavra de uma assassina?

\- Eu... eu tenho sentimentos controversos em relação a ela – respondeu Ben, relutante.

\- Você é um filho muito ingrato – pestanejou o sr. Clearwater com desprezo. – Tudo o que eu fiz, todo o sacrifício que eu tive para criar você, só porque Dumbledore acreditava que assim você se tornaria uma pessoa decente... Ele estava enganado! Mas quer saber? Agora que ele morreu, eu não devo mais nada a ele!

E meteu um soco na boca do filho, que cambaleou, pingando sangue pelo chão. Penny boquiabriu-se horrorizada; ela chegou a pensar, por um instante, que Ben fosse voltar a gritar com o pai, mas aconteceu uma coisa muito pior: o garoto sacudiu a cabeça, toda a agressividade abandonou-o, e ele disse:

\- Eu vou embora. Não precisa nem me expulsar de casa; sei reconhecer quando não sou querido em um lugar. Amanhã mesmo vou procurar um lugar para mim; só me deixe guardar a guitarra hoje, nem que seja no porão...

\- Não! – berrou Penny, descendo as escadas apressadamente; o sr. Clearwater e Ben olharam para ela, sem entender. – Por favor, não entre aí!

\- Qual o problema com o porão? – quis saber o sr. Clearwater.

O corpo de Penny todo tremia, e ela suava frio da cabeça aos pés; a hora de contar a verdade havia chegado.

\- É que... é que o Gustavo teve que ir dormir aí...

\- No porão? – questionou o sr. Clearwater, o rosto contraído. – Eu não autorizei ninguém a entrar no porão; o que ele está fazendo aí?

\- Bom, é que... – Penny estava tão aflita que quase não conseguia respirar. – Bom, vocês iam chegar, e nós imaginamos que o quarto do Ben estaria ocupado, então não tinha onde ele dormir – ela desconversou com uma voz esganiçada.

\- Você acha que eu nasci ontem? – questionou o sr. Clearwater, fazendo uma careta como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro horrível embaixo do nariz. – Pensa que eu não sei que ele dorme com você?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, esforçando-se para reprimir as lágrimas; queria muito que o seu pai e irmão voltassem a discutir por causa das cartas e da guitarra, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu...

\- É que hoje... hoje é noite de lua cheia – ela murmurou, num sussurro quase inaudível.

\- Preciso ver o que está acontecendo – decretou o sr. Clearwater.

Ele se dirigiu à parede cheia de livros e apontou a varinha para a entrada do porão. Penny correu para a frente do pai, colocando-se exatamente entre a varinha e a estante.

\- Pai... por favor, não... – ela suplicou.

\- Saia do caminho! – ordenou o sr. Clearwater, empurrando a filha com tanta força que ela caiu no chão, bem ao lado da entrada, aos prantos.

* * *

Gustavo procurou acordar o mais cedo que pôde na manhã seguinte. Embora conservasse as faculdades mentais quando se transformava, não conseguia se lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Percebeu que havia algo errado quando abriu a porta do porão para a sala de estar, e deparou-se com o sr. Clearwater e Penny sentados, distantes um do outro, cabisbaixos.

O sr. Clearwater se levantou quando o viu, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, contraiu os lábios e soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Vocês me apunhalaram pelas costas – disse ele.

Penny, que estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, assoou o nariz num lenço e soluçou.

\- Nós queríamos ter falado antes, pai – disse ela chorosa. – Mas o senhor nunca nos deu chance...

\- Tiveram muito tempo para me falar – rebateu o sr. Clearwater. – Podiam ter me falado desde o começo.

\- O senhor ia nos proibir de ficar juntos! – defendeu-se Penny.

\- Mas é claro que ia! Por isso decidiram se juntar e me enganar? O que tem a me dizer sobre isso, rapaz?

\- Onde está o Ben? – questionou Gustavo, preocupado pela ausência do garoto.

Àquela altura, ele já tinha plena consciência do que havia acontecido. Fora descoberto; não precisava mais se preocupar em contar ao sr. Clearwater que era um lobisomem; ele já sabia de tudo. Provavelmente havia descoberto da pior maneira possível, e lhe doía no fundo da alma imaginar que Ben estivesse a essa hora internado no St. Mungus, coberto de ferimentos malditos, causados pela mordida que ele mesmo havia jurado a Penny que jamais deixaria acontecer...

Ninguém respondeu a sua pergunta.

\- Pai... o senhor também escondeu de nós um segredo durante anos...

\- Eu não coloquei em risco a vida de ninguém!

\- Colocou a do Gustavo! Quando nos obrigou a fazer aquele Voto Perpétuo; ele quase morreu!

\- Por favor – Gustavo pediu agoniado –, onde está o Ben? Eu preciso saber...

\- Você não pode mais ficar aqui – decretou o sr. Clearwater. – Não é digno da minha confiança.

\- Mas pai... Se ele sair daqui ele vai morrer...

\- Está bem sr. Clearwater, eu vou embora – disse Gustavo. – Eu fiz tudo errado; eu não devia ter me envolvido tanto com a Penny, não devia ter ocultado a verdade... Não tem problema se eu morrer, só preciso que alguém me diga, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, onde é que está o Ben?

\- Vocês me obrigam a fazer o que eu não quero – respondeu o sr. Clearwater mirando-o por um instante, o rosto enfurecido como se estivesse sentindo uma dor desumana contorcê-lo por dentro. – Ele não mora mais nesta casa, e você também não. Saia daqui agora e não volte nunca mais!

E ele golpeou o ar: Gustavo sentiu uma espécie de chicotada em brasa atingi-lo no rosto e ele foi atirado no chão, batendo em cheio na parede cheia de livros, que desabaram por cima dele com um grande estrépito.


End file.
